Realized Reality
by tiberius1
Summary: *Complete* Might be convinced to do a sequel. AU: Takes place after Unrealized Reality. Focuses on what happens after Crichton realizes what he's done. Please R&R if you want more.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Farscape characters belong to Henson, Hallmark, etc. Just borrowing  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Setting: Takes place after Unrealized Reality  
  
Prologue  
  
Crais and Talyn has been flung into a distant part of the universe. They had not encountered any other ships or civilized worlds. On the last planet Crais had been forced to locate food in the wild rather than risking contact with the inhabitants. Talyn had no idea where they were and he was unable to starburst due to injuries sustained destroying the command carrier. He was healing, but it was taking time.  
  
His supplies were running low. He needed to find somewhere to resupply in the next few solar days. Talyn believed he had located a suitable planet. They detected no interstellar traffic, but did detect electromagnetic signals emanating from the planet. They approached cautiously. Talyn chirped excitedly. It seemed he detected a signal on a familiar frequency. Talyn put it on audio. ~Hey, can anybody hear me? I'm stuck up here. Houston, this is John Crichton. Can you hear me?~  
  
Crais groaned inwardly. How was it that he and the human had ended up in the same forsaken sector of space? Crais checked Talyn's sensors. Crichton was out there in a space suit with no sign of Moya. He found himself wondering how the human came to be in this predicament. There was only one way to find out. "Crichton, stand by for the docking web to bring you aboard." Crais ordered Talyn to maneuver to bring the human onboard.  
  
~Crais, man. Is that really you?~ Crichton asked incredulously.  
  
"I don't know who else it would be." Why was Crichton always compelled to ask questions he obviously knew the answer to? Crais went down to the docking bay to meet Crichton.  
  
Once Talyn opened the hangar doors Crichton sprinted over and gave Crais a huge hug. This caught Crais completely by surprise. "I have never been so glad to see your ugly mug. I thought I was dead." Crais found himself thankful that Crichton had removed his helmet first.  
  
He was finally able to break out of the human's grasp. "Crichton, what were you doing out there without Moya in the area?"  
  
Crichton thought about it a microt, "Let me give you the short version. I was outside Moya observing wormholes when I got sucked down one. I had a weird conversation with a weird alien. I was trying to find my way back to Moya but instead ended up here. What about you? We thought the two of you were dead?"  
  
"Obviously we are very much alive. Talyn and I were flung to this far distant sector of space when we starburst. We have been trying to find our way back to known space over the last monen. I am planning."  
  
Crichton interrupted, "Whoa, wait. Did you say last monen?"  
  
Crais tried not to let Crichton frustrate him, "Yes, Crichton."  
  
"Oh," Crichton's voice and face took on distant qualities.  
  
Now Crais was curious, "What's wrong, Crichton?"  
  
"What do you remember from your starburst?"  
  
"Nothing. The energy overwhelmed Talyn's senses. We were both unconscious when we arrived at our final destination."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Crichton, if you know something that is useful I suggest you to share it."  
  
"You have no idea where you are?"  
  
"I believe I already stated that. I am quickly losing patience with you, Crichton," Crais growled  
  
This snapped Crichton out of his thoughts, "Crais, I think that you and Talyn were thrown through a wormhole. Not entirely improbable since the command carrier was an integral part of the wormhole project."  
  
"Do you know where we are?"  
  
"Yeah. That planet below us is Earth. It's also been nearly half a cycle since you and Talyn disappeared."  
  
The last bit of information shocked Crais more than the fact they were in orbit of Crichton's home world. He had lost nearly half a cycle. He leaned up against the workbench before his legs gave out. 


	2. Old Friends?

Part 1  
  
It took Crais a few microts to assimilate what he had been told. "A half cycle. How could that be?"  
  
"I could explain it, but it would make your head hurt. Wormholes for Dummies says that wormholes connect not only space, but time as well. Obviously you were not only thrown across space, but time as well."  
  
"Are you sure we were thrown forward in time?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How do you know what time it is now? Isn't it possible that you exited your wormhole at some time other than when you entered? For that matter isn't it possible that when you arrived in my sector of space it was not at the same time you left Earth?"  
  
"Whoa, Crais, you pick up on this stuff fast. You're right we could be any time." He considered the predicament for a few microts. "Is Talyn picking up any signals from the planet?"  
  
"He is detecting electromagnetic signals on many wavelengths. He is working on deciphering it. It seems that there are many different languages being used. Unfortunately your dating system means nothing to us. We have no point of reference."  
  
"I'm sure I can be of some help there."  
  
"That would be a first," Crais mumbled as he headed toward command.  
  
Crichton followed, "Hey, I heard that!"  
  
By the time they arrived in command Crichton had a plan on how to figure out when he was. "Talyn, I need you to access visual broadcast channels emanating from the planet, preferably ones in my language. I can read that one."  
  
Talyn chirped at Crais. Crais replied, "Provide him the information he needs. I believe he is the only one that can help us return."  
  
Talyn began displaying different channels at a rapid rate. "Whoa, Talyn. You have to go slower. I can't tell what they are when they go that fast."  
  
The sheer number of channels he was seeing astounded Crais, "Do your people require this much entertainment?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda pathetic, isn't it? A lot of it is pretty mind numbing."  
  
"I assume you know what you are looking for."  
  
"At some point I'll find a channel that has the date on it. Of course it was probably in commercial when we passed it."  
  
Crais decided not to ask for an explanation. He would be patient and give Crichton more time. After 500 microts he began to wonder if Crichton was going about this the most logical way. "Crichton, are you sure this is the most efficient way to find out when we are? Surely there has to be a better method."  
  
"Well, if I could get on the internet I could figure it out in no time. Problem is, I have no idea how to go about breaking into the internet or how to navigate it without a conventional computer. Wait, I got it."  
  
Talyn paused on the chosen channel. Crais moved over next to Crichton and asked, "When are we?"  
  
Crichton stared at it in disbelief. "It's about six months after I left."  
  
"We've been thrown backwards more than two cycles?" Crais sounded skeptical.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you get us back to when we are supposed to be?"  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
Crais realized that would probably involve Crichton giving up dream of returning home, at least for now. "Crichton, Talyn is still not fully recovered from his ordeal. This is not a decision that needs to be made immediately. In fact, I.could use your assistance." It was difficult for Crais to ask Crichton for help. He and this Crichton had never gotten along well.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"I only had supplies for the next few days. With you onboard they will not last much past tomorrow." He paused a few microts. "Since this is your planet you would be instrumental in procuring supplies."  
  
Crichton started laughing, "You were planning on going down to Earth for supplies?"  
  
Crais failed to see the humor in his last statement. "Yes. You find this.humorous?"  
  
"It's priceless. Did you notice that there is no space traffic on this world? No one down there has ever seen an alien before, at least no one sane. Do you know what they would do to you if you landed down there? They would poke and prod you in places you didn't even know you had. They'd never let you leave alive."  
  
"Crichton, I am not a fool. I have been to other primitive planets. I know how to resupply without interacting with the inhabitants."  
  
"So, what, you're gonna go down there and steal what you need?"  
  
"Do you have a better idea? Or perhaps currency that would be accepted?"  
  
Crichton grabbed his head, let out a frustrated scream and spun around. Crais raised an eyebrow at this display. "Damn, I hate it when you're right. Let me think."  
  
"I don't know that we have that long to wait."  
  
"Real funny, Crais. Has Talyn been detected?"  
  
"No. Your planet's tracking systems are primitive enough that he can quite easily shield his presence."  
  
"Could he do the same for a transport pod?"  
  
"It would be possible to modify one to evade detection."  
  
"That's a good start. All we need now is somewhere to land. Somewhere remote, but not too remote.I need to call my dad."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I need to call my dad. Can Talyn patch into a telecommunications satellite?"  
  
"Quite easily."  
  
"Great. I need him to do that and dial a number for me."  
  
"What do you hope to accomplish by calling your father?"  
  
"A lot. If I can get him to meet me somewhere remote, he can drive me to a populated area where I can get supplies. He has money so we wouldn't have to steal anything."  
  
"Crichton, I don't think I can let you go alone."  
  
"What, don't trust me?"  
  
"It would be a good idea to have someone to protect your back. It would also allow you the opportunity to remain on Earth if that is your desire."  
  
"Crais, I don't think you realize how dangerous it will be for you down there. If they find out you're an alien."  
  
"Crichton, it will be equally dangerous for you. If someone recognizes you and remembers that you have.disappeared that would draw undo attention. I can always accompany your father and pretend I can't speak."  
  
"I dunno, Crais. It's still pretty risky."  
  
"You can have your choice. We do it that way or I sneak down in the middle of the night."  
  
"That's your final offer."  
  
"That's my final offer. I can always procure supplies my way without your assistance."  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll do it your way. Now can Talyn make the call for me?"  
  
It took several microts for Talyn to figure out enough about the telecommunications satellite to place the call. Crais listened to some odd ringing noise that Crichton seemed to think was normal. After the fourth ring a recorded message played. "Damn! He's not home. Let me think. Nope can't call the cell phone, someone might intercept it. We'll have to try back later. You wanna get something to eat?"  
  
Crais was feeling a little hungry and he followed Crichton to the galley. Crichton filled Crais in on what had happened in the six monens since Talyn's starburst. Everything except Aeryn's pregnancy. He thought that was best left unsaid for now. Crais was shocked and dismayed to find that not only had Scorpius survived, but was now onboard Moya. He decided not to dwell on that fact. Perhaps he could do something to change that. "Crichton, if wormholes connect time and space couldn't you return me to a time shortly after I left?"  
  
"If I did that I would be messing with my past. You weren't there to muck with things. Besides if I return you to then, how will I get back to my now?"  
  
"From what you've said, it sounds like your now isn't.enjoyable."  
  
"Not particularly, but it's where I belong. You don't want to muck around with time. It can cause all sorts of problems." Crichton didn't want to get into that explanation. Some of those unrealized realities were things he didn't want to remember.  
  
"And my.disappearing for six monens won't?"  
  
"Crais, from everything you told me, you should be dead. The fact that you're around at all is an improvement from your standpoint."  
  
"And from yours?"  
  
"It's no secret you don't like me and I don't like you, but every time I'm staring at certain death you seem to be there to rescue me. It's almost like our fates are linked. I just can't get rid of you."  
  
"I assure you the feeling is mutual," Crais retorted dryly.  
  
"Since we're talking about going down to Earth we need to talk about your clothes."  
  
"My clothes?"  
  
"Yeah. No one on Earth dresses like you do. First off, no one tucks their pants into their boots. And that jacket has to go. Actually, it's probably best if I have my dad just pick up some clothes for us. Speaking of my dad, let's try phoning him again."  
  
They returned to command. Crais using the journey to wonder what kind of clothing Crichton was talking about. He had seen some of the images from television. He did not think he would like to wear some of that clothing. This time someone answered the phone. ~Hello?~ came a voice very familiar to John.  
  
"Dad, its good to hear your voice again."  
  
~Who is this?~ Jack asked suspiciously.  
  
"Dad, its John."  
  
Jack sounded annoyed, ~Listen here, if this is meant to be a joke it's not funny.~ The next thing they heard was a dial tone. Crais arched an eyebrow at Crichton.  
  
Crichton requested, "Talyn, please try again." Crais told the Leviathan to comply with Crichton's request.  
  
~Hello?~  
  
"Dad, don't hang up the phone. It really is John. You took me fishing at Sawyer's Mill on my tenth birthday." He spoke quickly trying to get it out before Jack could hang up again.  
  
~Son, where are you?~ Jack sounded concerned.  
  
"It's kinda hard to explain, Dad. Does Otis still have that ranch?"  
  
~Yes, he does.~  
  
"Can you meet me there about three a.m. by the old barn? I'll need you to bring some clothes for me and a friend."  
  
~Son, what's going on?~  
  
"I need you to trust me, Dad. Just be there and don't tell anyone. I need you to keep this secret."  
  
~All right, son. I'll meet you there at oh-three hundred.~ Jack hung up the phone.  
  
Crais asked, "How long is it until our rendezvous?"  
  
"About six arns."  
  
"Then I suggest we get some rest."  
  
"Great idea." They retired to their separate quarters. Crais fell asleep almost immediately. As a soldier he was used to getting rest when he could. Crichton couldn't sleep. He was going home. He would see his dad again. Its too bad Aeryn wasn't here. 


	3. Welcome to Earth

Part 2  
  
Crais gathered supplies to take down to the planet. He had no intention of going unarmed. He hoped the Crichton's father would have a long sleeved shirt. He packed a vial of translator microbes. They might be useful. As he was packing he began to think about Scorpius on Moya. Crichton hadn't provided a lot of information. He seemed reluctant to discuss it. At least those onboard Moya were reluctant to trust the half-breed. Crais could only assume Scorpius was still after Crichton's knowledge. He smiled to himself. At least the half-breed was finally suffering for what he had done. Scorpius was much worse off than Crais had been when he escaped the Peacekeepers. He could not believe that the Moya crew had taken Scorpius onboard. There was something that he was not being told. Obviously Scorpius was holding something over the Moya crew. He wondered what it was. He would have to ask Crichton.  
  
When Crais arrived in the hangar, Crichton was already there. "You ready to go, Crais."  
  
"That is why I am here." While they were resting the DRDs had modified the transport pod so that it would go undetected. Crichton entered the coordinates. This was one time when Crais could be convinced to relinquish piloting duties.  
  
Once they got moving Crichton spoke up, "Crais, I have a couple of requests. One, I need you to let me pilot. I know where I'm going and it's not a particularly large clearing we are landing at. Second, I need you to remain quiet until I can explain things to my dad."  
  
"What things do you need to explain to him?"  
  
"Remember that no one here has seen an alien. Now he was in the space program so he'll probably take it better than some others might."  
  
"I prefer to return to Talyn as soon as possible."  
  
"That's great, but moving around in the middle of the night can draw attention. Besides, I think it'll be safe. You can at least let me have a couple days here before we go. Okay, now comes the fun part, not getting seen." They had turned the navigation lights off before departing Talyn. Crichton was using the map of airline routes Talyn had constructed while they were resting.  
  
Crichton came in fast and low trying to get down to the treetops as soon as possible. The lower he flew the less likely it was that anyone would see them. It took about 500 microts for them to arrive at their destination. Crichton flew the pod into a large wooden structure. Crais closed his eyes for the landing. He didn't think the door was wide enough to fit the pod through. Crichton looked over after he landed, "Just like parking the truck in the garage. A close fit, but you can squeeze it in there." Crichton checked the sensors. There was one person in the area. "Let me go first." Crais pulled out his pulse pistol and followed after Crichton. Once they reached the base of the stairs someone lit a lamp.  
  
Jack's voice came from the darkness, "Step into the light with your hands up."  
  
Crichton began moving towards the voice, "Dad."  
  
"Stop right there. I'm armed. Both of you step into the light with your hands up."  
  
"Dad, don't you believe it's me?" He stopped with his hands up. Crais put his pistol on the floor and raised his hands.  
  
Jack spent the next couple of minutes questioning Crichton. As far as Crais was concerned this earned Jack Crichton a lot of respect. He had expected the human to be blindly welcomed home. After Jack was satisfied it really was his son he looked over at Crais, "Who are you?"  
  
Crichton answered, "Dad, that's Bialar Crais. You can trust him. I'll explain the rest of it once we get somewhere more comfortable." Jack accepted that Crais could be trusted. Crais was shocked that Crichton used the word trust to describe him. Crichton and Crais changed into jeans and shirts before leaving.  
  
As they were changing Crais asked Crichton, "Are you sure the pod will be safe here?"  
  
"Yeah, no one's been in this barn for ages. It'll be fine." He looked over at Crais, "Hey, man, unbutton the top button, you look like a goober."  
  
Crais had long since learned not to ask. He unbuttoned the button to make Crichton happy. He felt uncomfortable in these clothes. The shirt had some odd cross striped pattern, but at least it had long sleeves. They went outside where Jack's car was waiting. Crais was relegated to the back. He had been allowed to keep his weapon, but had to keep it out of sight. "Buckle up back there."  
  
"Buckle up?"  
  
"Yeah, the seat belt. C'mon I know you guys have safety harnesses in your Prowlers." Crais looked around and found the belt. It was a simple device.  
  
"You understand each other?" Jack asked. Crichton explained the translator microbes. He thought it best to start simple. "That's amazing. They would be incredibly useful here."  
  
It took about half an hour to drive to Jack's house. Crichton explained what happened when he disappeared. He glossed over a lot of his early adventures, including his relationship with Crais. He spent a little more time talking about the Ancients and wormholes. By the time they arrived at the house Crichton had explained how he got home. Jack was a little overwhelmed by it all. He thanked Crais for rescuing his son from orbit. It was hard to believe that his son who had only been gone for six months had over three years of memories. "Before we go in the house, your sister Sarah is here. Try not to wake her up. If she sees you she'll wake the entire neighborhood."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"That also means one of you gets to sleep on the couch."  
  
Crais stated, "I'll take the couch, it's your home."  
  
"Crais'll take the couch, Dad." They quietly moved into the house. Crais put his pulse pistol under his pillow. Talyn would alert him if anyone approached the house.  
  
Unfortunately Sarah was the first person up that morning. She was on her way to the kitchen to start the coffee. She glanced into the living room on her way to the kitchen and stopped short. There hadn't been anyone sleeping on the couch last night. She quietly approached to see who it was. She hadn't heard her father leave last night and didn't hear anyone knock on the door. She didn't recognize him, but he wasn't bad looking. He had a curly mass of hair. Normally she wasn't much for guys with long hair. She heard movement upstairs. She then heard an exclamation, "Oh crap!" followed by someone rushing downstairs. All this commotion woke Crais up.  
  
Crichton came around the corner. Sarah took one look at him, "Oh my God! John is it really you?"  
  
"Yeah, Skipper, it's me." She rushed over and hugged him. The tears beginning before she was in his arms.  
  
By this time Jack had come downstairs as well. "So much for preparing you for the shock."  
  
"Dad, why didn't you wake me up when he got in?"  
  
John looked at her, "Sarah, we've gotta talk about this. No one can know I'm here. If IASA finds out it's gonna be ugly." He then gave her the short version of what had happened.  
  
Crais was standing back watching the family reunion. It pained him that he had lost the only family he had ever known when his brother had died. He had only distant memories of his parents. He had no idea which planet he was from and would probably never find it. Peacekeepers kept planet of origin top secret.  
  
"And that is Bialar Crais. Crais this is my sister, Sarah." Crais inclined his head at her knowing she wouldn't understand what he said.  
  
"He doesn't say much, does he?"  
  
"Wouldn't matter if he did, you couldn't understand it." He took a deep breath. He knew Sarah had a history of going for the wrong sort of guy and Crais was definitely the wrong sort. Finding out he was alien would probably make him more desirable in Sarah's eyes. "He's not human."  
  
Crichton saw the gleam in her eye, "Oh really? That's amazing. He looks human. He can understand us?" Crichton explained translator microbes again. She glanced over at Crais, "I might have to get some of those."  
  
"Sarah, once you're injected you have them for life. It would cause a lot of problems. You wouldn't be able to tell when someone was speaking another language. Everything sounds like English to you."  
  
"That could be fun. I could finally eavesdrop on people who thought they were being sneaky by speaking another language. Lip movement would give away that someone was speaking another language."  
  
Jack herded everyone into the kitchen so they could start breakfast. Crichton pulled Crais off to the side, "It might not be a bad idea to inject Dad with the translator microbes if he's going with you to get supplies."  
  
"I had already considered that. I have a vial in my bag."  
  
"Great. Let me talk to Dad about it. One more thing, stay away from my sister."  
  
Crais got a confused look on his face, "What?"  
  
"Just.don't do anything with her. Okay? I see the way she's looking at you. She always goes for the wrong sort of guy."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Crais asked defensively.  
  
"Nothing, just.Nothing." Crichton gave up. He was only going to dig a deeper hole.  
  
They sat down to a breakfast of bacon and eggs with toast. It was food that looked a little familiar to Crais. Crichton placed a mug down in front of him, "This is coffee. Has a mild stimulant in it to help you get moving in the morning. Be careful, it might be a little too warm." Crais watched Crichton put a white granular substance into the beverage before drinking. What an odd ritual to add something to your beverage. What was the purpose of serving something that required an additive to be drinkable. Crais then noticed that Jack was drinking it straight. Crais raised the mug up to his nose and inhaled. It had a pungent though not unpleasant odor. He took a cursory sip. His mouth involuntarily puckered up. This 'coffee' was incredibly bitter. Crichton was chuckling softly to himself. "Yeah, that's about the reaction I had the first time. If you put some sugar and milk in it it's easier to drink. It's an acquired taste to drink it black."  
  
Crais added a spoonful of sugar and a little bit of milk. He tried it again. It was better. He added a little more sugar to take the edge of the bitterness. They talked about the supplies that Crais and Crichton needed to pick up. Crichton thought he could get some of the repair parts off the internet. He assured Crais that something called FedEx could get the parts here overnight. Jack thought he could be of assistance in getting some of the parts. Amy offered to take Crais to the store to go shopping. Crichton was immediately against this idea. He didn't want his sister anywhere near Crais. "No. Absolutely not."  
  
"Why not? Dad is more help to you than I am. Are you saying I am incapable of shopping for groceries?" Sarah was keyed up for a good fight.  
  
"No, it's not that. I just don't want you to get involved in this. It could be dangerous."  
  
"John, I'm not a little girl anymore. I want to help and I'm not going to take no for an answer." She crossed her arms and took on a determined stance.  
  
Jack stepped in. He knew how stubborn his children could be, "John, I don't think it will do any harm to let her help. It could actually speed things up."  
  
Crichton reluctantly agreed. It was about an hour before they were ready to leave. Crichton convinced Crais that no one tied their hair back in a thong and that Crais should wear his hair loose. Besides it would hide the transponder, which would definitely rouse the wrong sort of attention. Sarah gave Crais something called hair gel to try to control it. Crais had to admit that worked quite well. Right before they left they were assembled in the living room. Crais pulled out the translator microbes and prepared to inject them.  
  
Sarah placed her hand on Crais' to stop him, "Hold on. Before you do that I want to hear you say something." He looked at her quizzically. "I want to hear what your language sounds like."  
  
Crais wasn't much for extraneous conversation. He kept his choice simple, "It may sting a little when the microbes are injected."  
  
"Thank you. Okay, I'm ready now." Crais injected the microbes. She rubbed her arm. "About the same as any other shot. How long does it take for them to take effect?"  
  
Crichton replied, "Not too long. They're pretty quick."  
  
"You should be able to understand me now."  
  
She had a look of awe on her face, "That's really cool. Let me grab my keys and we can go."  
  
Right before Crais walked out the door, Crichton grabbed him by the upper arm, "Remember, she's my sister. Don't do anything with her."  
  
Crais arched his eyebrow at Crichton, "I assure you, I have no.romantic intentions towards your sister." He then shook of Crichton's grip and followed Sarah outside.  
  
Jack stepped up next to Crichton, "Worried he might do something to Sarah?"  
  
"I think I'm more worried she might do something to him. I've seen the way she looks at him. C'mon, lets get some work done."  
  
"John, you told me I could trust Bialar, but I find that you do not seem to totally trust him. What are you hiding from me?"  
  
Crichton had always had a hard time hiding things from his father. Jack was just too perceptive. Crichton explained what had happened between him and Crais. "I guess looking back on everything I have no reason not to trust Crais. The biggest reason I have a hard time giving him my trust is that he has a habit of doing things without explaining why. Sometimes I think he has betrayed me, but when the plan finishes unfurling, he didn't. I guess it's just hard for me to look past him chasing me down trying to kill me and stealing Moya's son."  
  
"Perhaps the two of you should talk about it, find a way to put the past behind you."  
  
It took about 15 minutes to get into town. During that time Sarah gave a running commentary about the town, how happy she was to see Crichton and what she did for a living. She was involved in something called marketing. Crais didn't understand half of what she was talking about. He assumed it might be a trait with humans to not like silence. When they were halfway there she decided to involve Crais in the conversation. "So how did you meet my brother?"  
  
Crais had been dreading this question. He knew it would come. He had put some serious thought into deciding how to answer. Unfortunately there wasn't a good answer to that question. He didn't like to lie so had selectively chosen the part of the truth he liked. "When he arrived in my sector of space, I was one of the first people he met. Our ways parted for nearly a cycle. When we met again, he helped me escape from the Peacekeepers. In return I did what I could to help save his life. I have done that a couple of times over the last two cycles. Our paths have crossed several times since my ship is the son of the ship he has been on."  
  
"Wait a minute, your ship is alive?"  
  
"Yes. My ship is a Leviathan. They are living ships. They are generally peaceful creatures. Some of them agree to carry other lifeforms inside them. They enjoy serving others. It is the purpose they were created for."  
  
"Oh." Sarah still sounded like she did totally understand or believe him. "What do you think of my brother?"  
  
Crais answered carefully, "He is a unique individual. He is very compassionate and intelligent. He has adapted well to life in space. I have seen him change much since he arrived. I used to believe that humans were a lesser species, but now I find they are similar to Sebaceans in more than just appearance."  
  
Grocery shopping was uneventful. Sarah concentrated on food that would not spoil or could be frozen. She promised to give him a rundown on everything she had chosen so he could make notes about Earth food. They did get a limited amount of produce. One of the few benefits of visiting a planet was that Crais had fresh produce for a few days. Sarah also decided she would give him several recipes since Crais' cooking skills seemed limited to simply heating his food up. The checkout attendant gave them a strange look when he saw all the canned and dry goods. "We're going to our cabin for a few weeks. It's remote so we won't be doing any shopping."  
  
As they were loading the groceries into the car she looked him over. "You don't look good in flannel. If you're going to be here for a couple of days we should get you something you'd be more comfortable in. Let's go drop this stuff off at the house and then I can show you around town."  
  
"I don't know that your brother would like that."  
  
"I really don't give a rat's ass. Besides, it will keep us from bothering them."  
  
Once they had the food properly stored, Sarah and Crais went to check on Crichton and Jack. They had made some progress in trying to locate compatible parts. In fact Jack had gone down to Radio Shack to pick up some of the smaller stuff. Sarah sprung her plan on Crichton. He was adamant, "No, definitely not."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because he's not human, that's why. I don't want him getting discovered."  
  
"How would he get discovered? I'm talking about taking him to the mall for lunch. I'm not trying to sneak into a military installation or anything."  
  
"No, absolutely not."  
  
"Johnny, I'll bug you until you give in. It can't hurt anything." Crichton didn't budge so Sarah began singing, "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety- nine." Crais watched in mild amusement. Sarah sat in a chair  
  
When the number hit eighty-five Crichton had had about all he could take. "All right! Go. Anything to get you to shut up."  
  
Sarah got up and kissed Crichton on the cheek. "Thanks." She grabbed Crais by the hand and led him back to the car. As they traveled she described to him what a shopping mall was. Crais thought the concept sounded quite logical. "What type of clothing are you interested in?"  
  
He never gave his clothes much thought. For most of his life he had worn his uniform. After that he wore something that would wear well. He had chosen black because it didn't show dirt and was more intimidating. "I've never thought much about it. I generally wear something black."  
  
Once there she led him to several different stores, handing him clothes to try on. She tried to remain faithful to his desires in choosing dark colored clothing for him. After about an hour Sarah decided it was time for lunch. Naturally she had to order for him since translator microbes only worked on the spoken word. Crais enjoyed lunch and a beverage called beer. It tasted somewhat but not quite like fellip nectar.  
  
After lunch they walked around the mall a little while longer. Sarah then took him to an ice cream parlor and they walked around a park while enjoying their ice cream cones. Crais found he could understand why Crichton wanted to return. It was a simple peaceful existence. It seemed very safe. Only law enforcement officials carried weapons.  
  
Crichton checked his watch for the fiftieth time since Jack had returned. "John, what's wrong?"  
  
"Wondering where Sarah and Crais are. They've been gone for several hours now. They should have been back by now."  
  
"I'm sure they're all right. Sarah can take care of herself you know."  
  
"I know. I just don't want her getting attached to him. We're going to leave in a couple of days."  
  
He clapped Crichton on the shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about that. You know how she is. She's infatuated for a couple of days and then moves on."  
  
It was well after dark when Crichton heard his sister's car pull into the driveway. When they came in the house Crichton was standing there waiting, arms crossed, a scowl on his face, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Out, Johhny. I was showing Bialar around."  
  
"For seven hours!" he shouted.  
  
Crais raised his hands, "Crichton, calm down."  
  
"No! You should have known better. What were you thinking? You could have been discovered." He was poking Crais in the chest with his index finger.  
  
"Crichton, I assure you I did nothing to draw undue attention to us. Sarah was kind enough to show me around the city."  
  
"John, Bialar was the perfect gentleman. You don't have to worry about him having violated my honor."  
  
Crais decided they needed to change the subject, "Crichton, have you been successful in obtaining the needed supplies?"  
  
"Most of them. They should be arriving tomorrow or first thing the day after. Dad's using a couple of his friends to get some of the more industrial parts."  
  
Crais' face went blank. "Talyn reports that someone is on the road that leads to the transport."  
  
Crichton yelled out, "Dad, we gotta go!" Crais went to retrieve his pulse pistol. "Sarah, stay here." 


	4. He's Got a Secret

Part 3  
  
They had only been in the vehicle a few moments before Crais asked, "Doesn't this thing go any faster?"  
  
"Yeah, Crais, it does, but there is this thing called a speed limit. If we go too fast the police will pull us over. We don't want that," replied Crichton. There were a few moments of awkward silence. "Crais, what did you do with my sister?"  
  
"Nothing," Crais answered tersely.  
  
Crichton probed, "What kind of nothing? You two were gone all day."  
  
"I already told you. She showed me around and we ate dinner."  
  
"You went out to dinner with her! You didn't tell me that."  
  
"What difference does that make?"  
  
Crichton was practically yelling, "Plenty. That's a big deal."  
  
Jack decided to step in even though he could only understand half the conversation. "Calm down, John. Bialar's not from our culture. I'm sure he didn't realize what kind of implications going out to dinner could have. Besides I think that Sarah might have been trying to be polite."  
  
"Crichton, I believe Jack is correct. I have already told you that I have no romantic intentions towards your sister. I realize she would be an inappropriate person to recreate with."  
  
Crichton growled, "Don't *ever* use those two together again."  
  
Jack was left wondering what Crais had said, but the tone of his son's voice told him not to bring it up right now.  
  
Jack cut the lights as the pulled up closer to the old barn. He stopped the car a little ways down the road from the barn. The three of them quietly moved towards the barn. There was a pickup parked outside the barn. Through the cracked door they could see the beam of a flashlight. Crichton moved up next to Crais, "We shoot as a last resort only." Crais nodded that he understood. As they moved closer to the door they could hear voices inside, one male and one female.  
  
"C'mon, Scott. It's locked let's leave it alone."  
  
The male sounded excited, "Trish, don't you know what this is?"  
  
"I have no idea, but we can't get in so it doesn't really matter. We didn't come here for that. I think we should get out of here. If whoever owns it comes back and catches us we'll be in a lot of trouble. If my parents knew we were out here they'd never let me see you again."  
  
Crichton thought to himself that they had a couple of teenagers on their hands. This could work out pretty good. He could probably convince them to say nothing about the transport pod. Especially since the girl's parents didn't want her out here. He looked over at Jack and whispered, "Dad, why don't you scare them off. Crais and I will wait here." Jack walked into the barn. Crichton turned back to Crais, "You better not have done anything with my sister."  
  
"Crichton, I believe we have more important matters at the moment."  
  
They both listened to what was happening in the barn. The girl screamed when she saw Jack. Apparently Scott had been trying to convince Trish that this was an alien spaceship and was joking that the aliens would come back and abduct the two of them. This had only served to increase her level of anxiety. Scott recognized Jack, "M-m-mr. Crichton! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Scott, what a surprise to see you here in Mr. Garner's barn. Your parents might be interested in knowing you were here with Trish."  
  
"You're not going to tell them are you?" pleaded both kids.  
  
He sounded as though he was taking that into consideration, "I don't know. The two of you know that you shouldn't be out here."  
  
"Please, please, please don't tell my folks, Mr. Crichton. I promise we won't say anything about this," Scott pointed at the transport. "It's some sort of secret IASA project, isn't it?"  
  
"Now Scott, you know I can't tell you anything about it." Scott started to beg. Jack broke him off, "Scott, I suggest you and Trish get on home. If you forget about this, I'll forget that I saw the two of you out here."  
  
"Yes, sir." The two teenagers moved towards the barn doors. Crais and Crichton moved into the shadows. The two youngsters didn't look around as they left. They moved straight for their car and quickly drove off toward the main road.  
  
The two men entered the barn. Crais asked, "Is it wise to let them leave?"  
  
Jack saw the look Crais gave the road and guessed the meaning of his words. "I wouldn't worry about them. Neither one of them will say anything. They weren't supposed to be out here. If they start talking their parents will find out what they were doing. They would both be punished and I don't think either one of them wants to lose their privileges."  
  
"I still don't like the idea of trusting others. Perhaps we should make preparations to leave or to move the transport pod."  
  
"You know, Dad, moving it might not be a bad idea to move it," agreed Crichton.  
  
"I don't know of anywhere else we could put it. This barn is large enough and remote enough. I think it will be safe here."  
  
Crais decided someone needed to keep an eye on the pod, "I will stay here tonight. If anyone else comes by I will scare them off."  
  
"How, Crais? You don't speak English."  
  
"Crichton, if it is just curious teenagers looking for a place to recreate I will be able to scare them off without words."  
  
Crichton looked at Crais appraisingly for a few moments, "You know, you could pull it off. You would make a good scary ogre; just grunt a little at any intruders. That should do it."  
  
"Your vote of confidence is.reassuring. I will see you in the morning." Crais began looking around the barn for someplace to spend the night.  
  
Jack and Crichton walked from the barn. Jack asked, "Is he going to be all right?"  
  
"Crais? Yeah, he'll be fine. I've never met anyone who felt a need to experience suffering like that man. He probably prefers spending the night in a cold barn to a warm house anyway."  
  
The next morning Crichton got up with the intention of retrieving Crais. He was only half awake when he picked the keys up off the table in the front hall and went outside to get the car. He immediately noticed Sarah's car was gone and turned back into the house. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit."  
  
"What's wrong, Son?"  
  
"She's gone, Dad." Jack didn't look concerned. "I bet she went to go pick him up."  
  
"So? I don't see anything wrong with that."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. My sister is infatuated with him. That's a big problem. A monumental problem."  
  
"Son, the two of you are leaving soon. I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
"Well, one of us had better."  
  
Sarah tried to sneak into the barn. As soon as she opened the door, Crais woke up. He had managed to find a semi comfortable place in a bed of hay. He used an old blanket to keep warm. Sarah saw him almost right away. Crais relaxed a little when he noticed it was her. "Good morning. I brought you a little bit of breakfast. It's not much. Just a muffin and a cup of coffee."  
  
"It wasn't necessary for you to go through all that trouble," Crais said as he stood and stretched.  
  
"It wasn't any trouble. I figured you would want something warm to drink after spending the night in this drafty old barn." She handed him the cup of coffee and the muffin. They sat on a bale of hay and ate their simple breakfast before heading back to the house. She kept sneaking glances at him as she ate. She didn't think Crais noticed, but he did.  
  
When they came in the house Crichton was waiting for them. He didn't look happy. "Morning, Johnny," Sarah said cheerfully. She kissed him on the cheek as she passed.  
  
Crichton poked Crais in the chest as he tried to pass. "Don't."  
  
Crais growled, "I didn't *do* anything."  
  
"Keep it that way. I don't want you going out with her today."  
  
Crais decided not to argue. It wasn't worth the effort. Besides, he was stuck with the human for the unforeseen future. He walked past Crichton and headed upstairs to wash the odor of the barn off him.  
  
"Did you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Crichton. My hearing is exceptional."  
  
The rest of the day was filled with tension. Crichton was concerned that his sister might do something foolish. Most of the parts they had ordered arrived that day. There were still a few that would not arrive until the next day. Crichton was glad to have another day with his family, but it was another night to worry about Sarah.  
  
Crais had spent a good portion of the day outside. It was rare that he spent so much time on a planet without having to worry about his safety. He even took his shoes and socks off and walked in the grass barefoot. He had memories of doing that as a child. He and Tauvo use to romp and play in the meadows when their chores were done. If he closed his eyes he could almost hear his brother's laughter. He wiggled his toes in the cool grass, listening to the birds chirp.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on, Bialar! Slow down!"  
  
A young Crais looked over his shoulder and chided, "Tauvo, you slow poke. Run faster."  
  
"I can't. Father said you better not lose me this time," Tauvo pleaded.  
  
Bialar slowed and waited for his brother to catch up. "I wouldn't really leave you behind."  
  
"I know." Tauvo smiled.  
  
Bialar grabbed his brother around the neck affectionately, "You just like to get me in trouble." The two of them broke into a spontaneous wresting match, not caring how dirty they got.  
  
*****  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"I was just thinking about my childhood. My brother and I lived on a farm for a time. We used to run and play in the meadows. This peacefulness reminded me of it."  
  
"It is nice isn't? I always like visiting Dad." She sat down on the grass. Crais sat across from her. "Why doesn't my brother like you?"  
  
He smiled, "There are many reasons. I prefer not to discuss it."  
  
She reached over and grabbed his hand. "It might make you feel better."  
  
He sighed. He knew she would never relent until she had a satisfactory answer. "Your brother and I have been through a lot. I put him through some rough times. I believe he has come to trust me, but I doubt that he will ever.like me."  
  
"I don't see why not. You seem likeable enough."  
  
He chuckled softly, "I have not always been this.likeable. I have.changed quite a bit since Crichton and I first met."  
  
"Is that why you always call him by his last name?"  
  
"It is at his request. He only permits those he considers his friends to address him as John. I do not qualify as his friend."  
  
"Even though you saved his life, he doesn't consider you a friend?"  
  
"No. I am a comrade. A shipmate. It doesn't bother me. I have never been the type of person who has a lot of friends."  
  
She sidled up next to him. "That may be true, but I can tell that you are lonely. That you would like nothing more than to have at least one close friend." She paused, "I could be that friend."  
  
He took her hand in his and smiled, "I appreciate the offer, but I cannot ask you to come with us."  
  
"What if I volunteer?"  
  
"Sarah, the universe is a dangerous place." He cupped her cheek in hand. "You deserve a life of safety. You would not find that out there," he gestured to the sky.  
  
"Maybe that's not what I want," she whispered.  
  
"Believe me, you do not want the life I have. We are fugitives. The only good thing is that everyone thinks Talyn and I are dead. As soon as we return to the others I have no doubt the Peacekeepers will learn we are alive."  
  
"Then why do you go back?"  
  
"In part to return to your brother. In part because Talyn wishes to return to protect his mother."  
  
"And what are your wishes?"  
  
"I have no plans now. I have exacted revenge on the.creature that ruined my life. I only wish to explore with Talyn. If we can provide protection for Moya that is a noble cause." He rose, recovered his shoes and socks and went into the house.  
  
Sarah watched him leave. Jack came out and sat down next to his daughter. He put his arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong, baby girl?"  
  
She looked away from her father, "Nothing."  
  
"Sarah, I watched from the window. I'm the only one you have to talk to."  
  
She considered this for a minute, "I like him. He seems like a nice guy. I asked to go with him and he told me no."  
  
"You hardly know him. I think it's for the best you were turned down."  
  
Her voice was filled with excitement, "But, Dad, I could go up there, be amongst the stars."  
  
"Yes, you could. But John has told me a little about his life out there. It's not easy and very dangerous. You also have to realize that your training wouldn't do you much good."  
  
"I guess you're right. I think part of it was just growing up around you and IASA and then Johnny get accepted. A part of me has always wanted to go up there, but I realized that math and science weren't things I was really good at. I think I saw this as a way to get into space." She paused and looked over at her father, "He is cute though."  
  
He gave her a good hug, "I think he's a little old for you." They both laughed together. "I suggest you don't bring this up with your brother. He's already upset enough."  
  
"Okay, Dad." Jack got up and returned to the house leaving Sarah sitting in the sun.  
  
Crichton decided to teach Crais how to play basketball. Crichton was bored and wanted to put Crais in his place. He figured he would have no problem beating the Sebacean in an unfamiliar game. Unfortunately Crichton had forgotten to take into account the many years of Peacekeeper training that had honed Crais' hand-eye coordination to near perfection. It hadn't taken Crais long to get used to the basketball. They played for nearly an hour before Crichton decided he wasn't going to win. By that point both had stripped to the waist. Crichton exclaimed, "I cannot believe that you beat me!"  
  
"Three times.I believe."  
  
"But how? You've never played this game before. It takes years of practice to get good at this game."  
  
"For this simple game? Your species truly is inferior."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Crais dribbled the ball, "Do you wish to play again?"  
  
"No. I've taken enough of a beating for one day." Crichton noticed the curtain in the window rustle, as if someone had been watching.  
  
The sun was setting at this point and the two of them headed in to clean up for dinner. Sarah was surprisingly quiet. Apparently she didn't have anything to say. Crichton found this odd. She was rarely quiet. He also noticed that she seemed to have stopped eyeing Crais. He wondered what had happened during the day. When he tried to ask her she wouldn't talk about it. After dinner Crais moved into the study to talk to Talyn leaving Crichton to wonder what had happened between the two of them. He had the feeling it was going to be a long day tomorrow.  
  
The following day Sarah picked up fresh produce to take onboard Talyn. Once she returned they loaded the canned and dry goods into the car. Sarah and Crais took the supplies to the transport pod. She didn't say anything until she saw the pod. "I had expected something a little more.graceful."  
  
"This is a utility craft. Fighter craft and some private vessels are more graceful."  
  
"Is Talyn included?"  
  
Crais paused, "Talyn is the most beautiful ship I have seen. He defines grace and power."  
  
"I'd like to see him." Crais activated the pod's display and called up an image of Talyn. "He's beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you approve." This seemed to have loosened her tongue. As they finished loading she asked many questions about Talyn. He could tell a part of her still wanted to leave with him, but she never broached the subject again.  
  
The four of them ate an early dinner and turned in for a nap. They would leave in the early hours of the morning when the pod was less likely to be noticed. Jack woke everyone up at 2 am. They finished loading the car, grateful that there were no nearby neighbors to wonder at all the late night activity. Once they were ready to leave for Otto's farm Crichton had a tearful goodbye with Sarah. "Will I see you again, Johnny?"  
  
"I'm going to do my best to get back. I have someone I'd like all of you to meet. Besides, I know how to get home now."  
  
She gave him one last strong hug; afraid she would never see him again. She then went over and hugged Crais. He had no choice but to return it. She spoke softly, "I'm glad to have met you. I hope I see you again."  
  
He replied equally as softly, "As do I."  
  
The ride out to the farm was quiet. Jack and Crichton had already said everything they wanted to. Jack was glad that his son was alive. He knew he might not see Crichton again, but he knew that Crichton had found a good life surrounded by friends. They hugged one last time before Crichton boarded the pod. "You take care of yourself up there, son."  
  
"I will, Dad. I'll try to get back soon. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, John." Crichton boarded the pod and waved one last time to his father before closing the hatch. Crais had already completed the preflight checks. Crichton sat and took over the pilot's controls. Jack watched the pod leave from the car. Even though Crichton couldn't see him, he waved. "Good luck, son."  
  
While the two of them were unloading Crichton knew had to tell Crais. If he waited until they were on Moya Crais would probably kill Scorpius. Not an entirely bad thing, but he had promised Aeryn Scorpius could have sanctuary. "Crais, I have something important I need to tell you before we leave." Crais looked at Crichton expectantly. Crichton stopped unloading. He had been trying to determine how to tell Crais. "First I need you to promise you won't hurt me."  
  
Crais looked confused, "What?"  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"Fine. I won't hurt you."  
  
"Crais, there's a visitor on Moya that you need to know about." He took a deep breath. "Scorpius didn't die on the command carrier. He survived and has been granted asylum on Moya."  
  
Crichton could see the fire behind Crais' eyes. He approached "You granted Scorpius what?!" 


	5. Together Again

Part 4  
  
Crichton quickly moved to place a workbench between him and Crais, "Crais, you promised you wouldn't hurt me."  
  
Crais leaned against the workbench and growled, "That was before I knew you were *stupid* enough to let Scorpius on Moya."  
  
Crichton sounded desperate. He was afraid of Crais in his current state of mind. Crichton knew how dangerous an unrestrained Crais could be. "You've gotta let me explain. I didn't want to. Aeryn made me."  
  
Crais moved quickly, lunging over the table, and was able to grab the front of Crichton's shirt before the human could react. He pulled Crichton close, "Aeryn made you?"  
  
Crichton was grabbing at Crais' hand. "If you put me down I will explain." Crais released the human. Crichton moved back and decided to keep the workbench between the two of them. He related the facts of Aeryn's heat delirium and Scorpius coming to her rescue. He had to admit that he didn't know anything more about the renegade Peacekeepers. Aeryn hadn't been willing to discuss them with anyone.  
  
Crais had regained some of his self-control, "You realize the only reason he saved Aeryn was to get to you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Crais began pacing. "He's up to something. I do not believe that he has fallen entirely out of favor with High Command."  
  
"I dunno, he seemed pretty sincere about it and he has helped us on more than one occasion," Crichton pondered.  
  
The raised Crais' ire, "You can't seriously be considering trusting him!"  
  
Crichton yelled back, "I trust you!" Crais found he had no response to this. "Before you board Moya I need you to agree to not hurt Scorpius." Crichton could see Crais' jaw clenching. "Crais, I'm serious. Aeryn promised and I intend to honor her promise."  
  
Crais responded tersely, "Fine."  
  
"There's one more thing." Crais looked at Crichton expectantly wondering what news could possibly be worse than Scorpius on Moya. "Aeryn's pregnant."  
  
Shock swept Crais' face, "Pregnant? Who is the father?"  
  
"She says she doesn't know, but that the fetus is in stasis. She claims it could be anyone within the last seven cycles."  
  
Crais' mind was reeling. He knew that even though Sebaceans could hold a fetus for seven cycles, Peacekeepers planned reproduction very carefully. For that reason Peacekeepers were given birth control drugs. It was more likely that she had become pregnant since she left the Peacekeepers. "When did you find out?"  
  
"I found out a couple weekens after the command carrier was destroyed. Aeryn didn't confirm it until we joined back up with Moya about two monens ago." Crichton was beginning to wonder why Crais was so curious. He decided he really didn't want to know. "Let's finish unloading so we can get out of here."  
  
They worked in silence to get everything unloaded. After the supplies were stowed they went to command. Crichton stared out the window at Earth, wondering when he would return. "The first thing we need to do is find a wormhole."  
  
"We can't use the one that brought you here?"  
  
"No, it's gone right now. I don't think it will be back for a while," Crichton's voice was distant. He pointed in a seeming arbitrary direction, "We need to go that way."  
  
"Talyn, set a course, maximum speed. How long will it take for us to find a wormhole?"  
  
"Not sure. I'll let you know when we get close." Crichton walked out of command, seemingly in a daze. Crais stared after him and wondered what had happened to the human. He had changed a lot in the last six monens.  
  
Four solar days had passed without a sign of a wormhole. It was the middle of the sleep cycle and for once Crais was sleeping peacefully. ~Crais, get your butt up here!~ came a rather excited Crichton over comms. Crais checked with Talyn as he was dressing and didn't detect anything out of the ordinary. When he arrived in command Crichton glanced over his shoulder, "Took you long enough. We're here."  
  
Crais looked out at the desolate area of space they were in. It seemed like many other inter-stellar areas of space. "There are wormholes here?"  
  
"Just one, but that's all we need. In 100 microts we'll be on our way home. The one thing I'll need is Talyn's cooperation. I'll need him to follow my directions."  
  
Talyn chirped nervously. Crais reassured him, "Talyn, it will be all right. Crichton is trying to help us. You will do as he says." Talyn chirped again.  
  
"Is he going to be all right?" Crichton sounded concerned.  
  
"Since his experience following the command carrier, he is.apprehensive of wormholes. He will do as you ask. I will help him remain calm." Crais understated the level of Talyn's fear. The hybrid was terrified. A part of Crais wondered if Talyn would ever starburst again.  
  
They waited a few microts in silence. Then, right on cue, the wormhole appeared. Crichton ordered Talyn into the wormhole. Talyn was hesitant at first, but finally entered the wormhole. Crais and Crichton were forced to hold onto consoles to retain their balance. Crais' eyes were closed as he concentrated all his energy on helping Talyn remain calm.  
  
It had been a solar day since the wormhole had closed, with Crichton still on the inside. Pilot and Moya had detected no sign of the wormhole or the human. Everyone but Noranti was assembled in command trying to decide what to do next. Aeryn didn't want to leave the area in case Crichton came back. D'Argo addressed her, "Aeryn, I do not want to abandon him, but we are running low on supplies. We have to leave soon. We can return after we have resupplied."  
  
Aeryn sighed. She knew D'Argo was right. Chiana put her hand on Aeryn's, "I don't want to leave him either, but we're no good to him if we starve."  
  
"I know. We go resupply quickly and then come back and wait. Agreed?"  
  
Chiana and D'Argo answered in unison, "Agreed."  
  
Sikozu finally spoke up, "I think you are wasting your time. He's gone."  
  
D'Argo was about to tell her to be quite, but Pilot interrupted, his image popping up on the clamshell, "Moya has detected a disturbance in front of us."  
  
Five sets of eyes turned to the window. The signature blue of a wormhole formed in front of them. Out of the wormhole came a unique red Leviathan. "What is that?" asked Sikozu.  
  
Aeryn whispered, "Talyn."  
  
"It-it can't be," said Chiana.  
  
Pilot spoke up, "Moya confirms that it is Talyn. Captain Crais is preparing to come over."  
  
D'Argo took command again, "Pilot, do not open the bay doors until I tell you." He unsheathed his qualta blade and headed toward the door.  
  
"D'Argo, guns are not necessary," said Aeryn. D'Argo hissed at her as he was leaving. "Fine, guns it is." She, Chiana and Rygel followed after him. Sikozu was still mesmerized by the sight out the window. This Talyn was Leviathan and not Leviathan. She wanted to know more. The others had been gone for several microts before she realized it. She hurried down to the maintenance bay.  
  
When she got there D'Argo, Chiana and Aeryn were standing in a row guns pointed at the door. Rygel was hovering behind them. D'Argo ordered, "Pilot, open the door."  
  
Crais ambled in, his gaze sweeping those present. He took in the shocked look on everyone's face, especially Aeryn's. He smiled as he spoke, "Officer Sun, how good to see you again. How good to see all of you again." Crais held his hands out to his side to show he was not a threat. In truth, this motley group was the only family he had other than Talyn. They would probably never realize it, but it was true.  
  
D'Argo asked, "How is it that you are alive? I thought that blast was supposed to kill you."  
  
"It should have. Talyn's armor was able to provide just enough protection to allow us to survive. Our trajectory took us through a wormhole," Crais explained.  
  
"And how is it you ended up coming through a wormhole straight to us?"  
  
"Quite simple. I had assistance." Crais moved aside allowing Crichton to come forward.  
  
Crichton was inundated with hugs and warm wishes. Crais noticed Aeryn hung back a little. They went to the center chamber and discussed what had happened since each of them left. The others were still surprised to see Crais alive. Crais saw Aeryn leave and he followed her. No one noticed when Sikozu also left. It didn't take Crais long to catch up with Aeryn. "Aeryn, we need to talk."  
  
She stopped, but didn't turn to look at him, "About what?"  
  
He moved until he was right behind her and could whisper into her ear, "Crichton told me about the pregnancy."  
  
She still couldn't force herself to look at him. She closed her eyes. Her voice was barely audible, "What about it?"  
  
"He told me you didn't know who the father is. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes. It could be anyone I've been with over the last seven cycles." She tried to walk away. She didn't want to talk about it.  
  
He held her arm preventing her from leaving. He continued gently, "It could have been, but you and I both know the Peacekeeper mandates requiring the use of birth control. Was it really anyone within the last seven cycles?"  
  
It was all she could do to hold back the tears, "Don't make me answer that."  
  
Crais could hear the emotion in her voice and released her. She moved quickly down the passageway. He stared after her, wondering why she was reluctant to talk about it. He was positive Crichton didn't know.  
  
Sikozu had been watching from around the corner. She had only wanted to talk to Crais about Talyn. Instead she had witnessed something that could provide her important leverage. She knew the crew didn't trust her. She wondered what kind of relationship Aeryn and Crais had had. She approached Crais and touched him gently on the arm. Crais spun around and pinned her against the wall. She tried to sound confident, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sikozu Svala Shanti Sugaysi Shanu. I am a Leviathan expert and I have never seen anything like Talyn before."  
  
"He is unique in the universe." He released her when he realized she was not a threat to him.  
  
"What is he?"  
  
Crais knew that she would find out one way or the other so he might as well tell her, "He is a hybrid of Peacekeeper and Leviathan technology."  
  
She began running her finger down his chest, "Do you think you might find time to give me a tour."  
  
He grabbed her hand to stop her, "I do not know you."  
  
"I could change that," she purred seductively.  
  
He began moving away from her, "Perhaps later." He moved off towards his usual quarters.  
  
Crichton was waiting for him there. "I see you've met Sikozu."  
  
"Are you spying on me now?"  
  
"No, I was leaving the cenetr chamber and saw the two of you talking. Well, not exactly talking, she was hitting on you." Crais gave him a look that encouraged Crichton to get to the point. "Anyway, I came to warn you to be careful with her. She's a bit of an opportunist. She also has an unhealthy fascination with Scorpius."  
  
"Thank you for your warning, Crichton, but I am always careful about who I associate with."  
  
"Right," Crichton left the former Peacekeeper alone. Crais used these few moments of solitude to check on Talyn. The youngster was glad to back with his mother. She was helping him deal with his fears of starburst. She had something Crais didn't; she was a Leviathan. Crais took the transponder out and placed on the shelf. He would allow the two Leviathans to be alone. Besides, he wanted to think about things it was best Talyn didn't know about. One of the things he debated was whether or not he should go see Scorpius. There was no logical reason. He would only be going to gloat. He also feared seeing Scorpius would cause him to lose control. He did not want to break the promise he had made to Aeryn, even if she hadn't heard it. Crais eventually decided to go down to the cargo bay and work out some of his frustration.  
  
When he arrived he saw Aeryn in the cargo bay, working on the punching bag. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and addressed him, "Are you following me now?"  
  
"No. I only wished to avail myself of the facilities." He paused a few microts before continuing. "I thought you would like to know how Talyn is doing."  
  
"I would." They sat down on the workout mat as Crais related in detail everything he and Talyn had gone through. Aeryn was relieved that Talyn was recovering. "Will he starburst again?"  
  
"He is not physically capable of starburst. His stabilizer has not yet regained full strength. In another few weekens he should be capable of starburst. I do not know if he will want to starburst again." Crais looked over her shoulder. "I was able to repair some of his personality defects, but I am not sure I have gotten them all. Even if I did, the experience on the command carrier has scarred him in ways that I can only imagine." He paused again. "He is speaking with Moya even now. He was terrified to enter the wormhole to return. It was all I could do to help him remain calm. I cannot say whether or not he will starburst again," he was now staring at the mat.  
  
"Do you think I can visit him?"  
  
Crais gave her a sad smile, "I think he would like to see you again. You have always been such a positive influence in his life. I'd like to give him a few arns to spend with Moya first."  
  
"Of course." They spoke no more of Talyn. They rose and began going through Peacekeeper hand-to-hand combat exercises.  
  
Sikozu couldn't understand why Crais had so abruptly rejected her. She had so much to offer him. Perhaps she could uncover the source of Talyn's illness and cure him. She knew the others wouldn't talk to her about Crais. She thought that perhaps since Scorpius had been a Peacekeeper as well he might have some information about Crais. She went down to visit the half- breed. He rose and approached the door as he saw her, "Sikozu, how good to see you. What have the decided about John?"  
  
Sikozu sounded distracted, lost in thought, "They didn't have to. He came back. What can you tell me about Bialar Crais?"  
  
Scorpius spat, "That fool destroyed himself and his hybrid Leviathan destroying my command carrier and my research."  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
Scorpius was eager for more news, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It was the two of them that returned John."  
  
"Crais is here?" The wheels in Scorpius' mind began to turn. He had already earned a very small measure of trust from the others, but he knew that Crais would never trust him. He also wasn't sure if Crais would honor Aeryn's pledge of asylum. Crais was prone to bouts of irrationality.  
  
"Yes. It seems Talyn is still suffering from injuries sustained during the starburst that destroyed your ship. What do you know about Talyn?"  
  
"The hybrid Leviathan project was Crais' idea. Talyn is the single success of that project, though apparently it wasn't completely successful. It suffers from a personality instability. Crais was working to repair it onboard the carrier. Supposedly all of the hybrid's higher functions were disabled before it was brought onboard. Apparently Crais had misinformed me about that. I know little else about the project."  
  
Sikozu mumbled to herself, "I need to learn more." She then turned and left. Normally she would have spent a few arns with Scorpius. Scorpius was left alone to wonder what do about Crais. He would have to be especially vigilant while the renegade was onboard. 


	6. What Now?

Part 5  
  
Talyn was very happy to see Aeryn again. He had always loved and respected her. It had hurt him when she ripped out the transponder that day in the Budong. That day he had learned about life and especially about love. Aeryn was pleased that Talyn's physical recovery was nearly complete. When she arrived in command she began running her hands along the ceiling. Talyn had always liked the way her touch felt. It was gentle and reassuring. "How are you feeling, Talyn?"  
  
He chirped at her excitedly. Crais translated, "He is feeling much better now that he has been reunited with Moya. He is also very happy to see you again."  
  
Aeryn smiled and ran her hand along the ceiling again, "I'm very happy to see you, too." If Crais had been around Aeryn over the last half cycle he would have known that this was the happiest she had been during that time. This was actually the happiest she had been since that terrible day on DamBaDa. Crais and Talyn always accepted her for who she was. They did not ask her questions she didn't want to answer. "How long will you be staying with us?" she asked Crais.  
  
He moved closer to her, "We will be staying until Talyn is prepared to leave. Right now he needs the security of his mother's presence and access to her experience. I have done all that I can for him."  
  
"Does Tormented Space affect him? I know Moya was bothered by it."  
  
"No. His shielding protects him." They spent the next arn talking about Talyn's mental well-being. Aeryn answered some questions Talyn had about what had happened in his absence. He had always found that Moya did not always know the whole story. She still didn't talk much about what had happened with the renegades. She mentioned a few names that Crais found familiar. It appeared they were only loosely organized and were little more than a band of mercenaries. They had no aspirations of going up against the Peacekeepers. That was part of the reason Aeryn left. She had found her existence with them less than fulfilling. She found she could no longer tolerate senseless violence. Even though some of the things she had done with the mercenaries worthwhile, it was not the type of life she wanted. The same sense of camaraderie that she had had in the Peacekeepers was still missing.  
  
When asked about her pregnancy she was a little more forthcoming. "I first found out onboard the command carrier. The genetic test results had not been completed before the ship was destroyed. I didn't tell John because I knew he would want to know who the father was. I had hoped to keep it from him until I could find out. The renegades didn't have sophisticated medical facilities. At this point all I can do is determine whether or not the child belonged to the other Crichton or not." She looked up at Crais, "Or to you, now. I'm not sure that I'm ready for a relationship with John. I thought I was, but he's not willing to accept that I'm not ready to talk about what happened while I was with the renegades."  
  
They stood in silence for a few microts. Crais could tell that she had unvoiced fears about her pregnancy and the paternity of her child. He offered, "If you find your life on Moya uncomfortable, you are always welcome here."  
  
"Thank you." She then asked him about Crichton's family. Crais related what he had picked up over the few days that he was on Earth. Crais could tell that part of her hoped the child was Crichton's. He didn't have the heart to tell her that this Crichton was very different from the other. He was almost positive she had already discovered that fact. The unlocking of the wormhole technology had radically changed him. Crais was almost positive that this Crichton would react very poorly if the child did turn out to be Crais'. After having spent nearly a weeken together in close quarters, Crais could tell that it was highly unlikely Crichton would ever trust him.  
  
After telling his friends about what had happened while he was in the wormhole, Crichton went to go write notes on everything he had discovered. He hadn't done it on Talyn, because he knew the youngster was curious. This was information that no one should have. It took him the better part of two arns to finish. When he had finished he began looking for Aeryn. When he didn't find her in any of her usual places he decided to ask Pilot. "Hey, Pilot. Have you seen Aeryn?"  
  
~She went over to Talyn about an arn ago.~  
  
"Right, should have guessed that. I suppose Crais is with her?"  
  
~Yes, Commander.~  
  
He mumbled to himself, "Great." He stalked off to command. When he arrived he attempted to establish comms with Aeryn on Talyn. He was not having any success. "Pilot, why can't I get through to Talyn."  
  
Pilot's image popped up on the clamshell and responded, "Talyn is not accepting any comms traffic right now."  
  
"I figured that one out. Why?"  
  
"He is still suffering from the effects of the starburst."  
  
"And that affects his comms gear?"  
  
"No, Commander. He wishes to be able to talk with Aeryn undisturbed."  
  
"Right. Thanks, Pilot," Crichton seemed disappointed.  
  
Sikozu was trying to find out all she could about Talyn. There was precious little in Moya's databanks. Apparently Crais had not entrusted that information to the Leviathan. She tried to get information from Talyn, but due to the Peacekeeper systems she was unable to access his databanks. They were encrypted to prevent unauthorized access. She liked a puzzle, but this one seemed to be beyond her ability to solve. The fact that Talyn did not require a Pilot and instead could choose to bond with any sentient life intrigued her. She tried to imagine what it would be like joined to a Leviathan. It must be wonderful.  
  
Scorpius paced his cell. He was still trying to decide if he should do anything about Crais. He took it as a good sign that the renegade had not come to see him yet. Perhaps Crais felt he had already exacted revenge. Scorpius knew that Crais was not a patient man. If the Sebacean had wanted to take action he would have done so already. Perhaps Crais would honor the pledge Aeryn had given guaranteeing his safety.  
  
Rygel, Chiana and D'Argo were together in the center chamber. Rygel asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "What are we going to do about Crais?"  
  
D'Argo said, "I don't care what he's done for us, I still don't trust him. I think he only helped us because it allowed him to get revenge on Scorpius. I believe he knew he would survive all along and deceived us."  
  
Chiana offered, "I don't know. I mean Talyn saw the destructive power of wormholes. I think he might have been convinced to go along with a plan to destroy the carrier even if he would have been killed."  
  
"Are you taking his side?" D'Argo asked angrily.  
  
"I'm just saying that Talyn may have gone along with the plan," Chiana defended.  
  
"I don't trust him either," offered Rygel. "However, Talyn does have weapons, which is something we are lacking."  
  
"Have you forgotten about Lo'la?" D'Argo sounded offended.  
  
"No, I haven't. But we can use Talyn's weapons without your vomit," Rygel responded sarcastically.  
  
"His cannon was disarmed when he was brought onboard the carrier," reminded Chiana.  
  
Rygel chimed in, "And you believe that Crais wouldn't have rectified that by now? I know Crais and I know he doesn't like to be unprepared. I may not trust him, but he and Talyn could be useful."  
  
Crichton walked in and caught the end of Rygel's comment. "Trying to decide what to do about Crais?"  
  
"You spent some time around him, what do you think?" asked D'Argo.  
  
Crichton thought about it a few microts before answering, "We keep saying we can't trust him, but how many times has he come to our rescue. If it weren't for him, I would have probably died in orbit of my homeworld. As Rygel pointed out he and Talyn can be useful. Besides, I don't think Moya is going to be too keen on leaving Talyn. That starburst really got to him."  
  
"So you're saying we let him stay?" asked D'Argo.  
  
"I'm saying I don't think we have a choice. I think it's up to Moya."  
  
Pilot interrupted them, ~The transport pod is returning from Talyn, Commander.~  
  
"Thanks, Pilot." Crichton left the other three to continue their discussion.  
  
While they were in the transport on the way back to Moya, Crais asked, "Is Sikozu really a Leviathan expert?"  
  
"She has a lot of book knowledge, but she doesn't have a lot of practical experience. I suppose you could consider her an expert. Why?"  
  
"I was wondering if she might be able to help Talyn. I realize that he is not entirely Leviathan, but by combining her knowledge with mine we might be able to help him."  
  
"It's possible. I don't suppose it would hurt to let her have a look at Talyn."  
  
Crichton was waiting for them when they returned and asked sarcastically, "Have a nice little visit with Talyn?"  
  
"I did. I think it helped him. I might be spending some more time with him over the next several days."  
  
Crais had hung back and let Aeryn go first. Crichton looked over her shoulder at Crais, "Uh-huh. And I suppose Crais will be going, too?"  
  
Crais stepped up to stand at Aeryn's side, "It is difficult to communicate with Talyn without my assistance."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I don't see that it should matter too much to you. You care more about your wormholes than you do about Aeryn."  
  
Crichton pointed his finger and prepared to argue, but he found he had no defense. He closed his mouth and stormed away.  
  
Aeryn looked at Crais, "That was harsh."  
  
"It was, but it was also the truth. He needed to hear it."  
  
She gave him a sly grin as she leaned against the bulkhead, "Are you trying to help me?"  
  
Crais leaned in close, placing one hand on the bulkhead next to her shoulder, "Your child should have a father. If you want it to be Crichton, I will not stand in your way."  
  
"And if I decide I don't want it to be Crichton?" she asked gently.  
  
"Then that is your choice as well." He left in search of Sikozu. 


	7. Shore Leave

Crais found he was spending most of his time on Talyn. He was either there with Aeryn or Sikozu. He was amazed at how quickly Sikozu could absorb knowledge. In two days time she was presenting him with ideas that she thought could help Talyn. The first three he rejected outright. He had already unsuccessfully tried them. She put all her effort into finding a solution. Apparently she had a hard time being wrong. The only problem was that, along with not eating as frequently as most other species, the Kalish also did not sleep as frequently. She contacted Crais all hours of the day. After the third time she disturbed him that first night he put a stop to it. She seemed truly disappointed that he had placed sleep above the pursuit of knowledge.  
  
Crais had almost forgotten that Scorpius was onboard Moya. The scientist's cell was in the depths of Moya's environmental systems and was not an area frequented by most passengers. He found that he had some free time the third day he was onboard Moya. Aeryn had asked to go visit Talyn alone and Sikozu was diligently working on her next plan. She had made it clear that if she needed Crais' help she would ask. He found himself aimlessly wandering Moya's passages. He didn't socialize with the other members of the crew. He knew they only tolerated his presence because Moya wished it. He found himself near Scorpius' cell. He paused before continuing. He quickly checked on Talyn and was about to place the transponder in 'privacy mode' before thinking better about it.  
  
  
  
Scorpius heard the footsteps of someone approaching his cell. He moved closer to the door so he could see who it was. "Ah, Crais. I was wondering when you would come pay me a visit."  
  
"This is not a.social call, Scorpius," he spat the last word.  
  
"Of course not. I suppose you have come to finish your revenge against me?"  
  
Crais pulled on his captain's airs and stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "No. Aeryn has given you asylum and I will respect her pledge."  
  
"How magnanimous of you. I was quite surprised to hear that you and the hybrid had survived. I would be quite interested in learning how."  
  
"I'm sure that if you ask Sikozu she will tell you."  
  
"I could if I had seen her. She seems to be engrossed in helping Talyn. It seems you weren't entirely successful in your repairs," Scorpius chided.  
  
Crais decided to change the subject, "Why are you here?"  
  
"As I'm sure the others have told you, I am here to protect John."  
  
"That must be very difficult to do from your cell. You are still after wormhole technology, why?"  
  
"I only wish to keep it from the Scarrens. They cannot be allowed to have it."  
  
"Instead, you would give it to the Peacekeepers. That knowledge would go a long way in facilitating your return to power. Do you honestly believe the Peacekeepers will use it any more wisely than the Scarrens?"  
  
"I am through with the Peacekeepers, much as you are."  
  
"Do not compare yourself to me!" Crais shouted.  
  
"I only meant that there is no longer a place for either of us within the Peacekeepers. Besides, High Command believes both of us have perished. I believe that works to our advantage," Scorpius' voice insinuated there might be an offer of partnership.  
  
Crais growled at Scorpius, ensuring he remained out of reach, "Know this, Scorpius, I will never work with you. The only thing that keeps you alive is Aeryn's pledge of amnesty." Crais stormed away. He knew that Scorpius was still after wormhole technology. He was not entirely sure that the scientist was through with the Peacekeepers. He knew mastery of wormhole technology would assure a warm welcome for Scorpius back at High Command. Before he destroyed the command carrier his knowledge about hybrid Leviathans would have provided him a place in High Command. He would never again have been in a position to command a ship, but he would have been placed in charge of the hybrid project. That was not possible now. The sooner he could be away from Moya and Scorpius the better.  
  
  
  
Aeryn had asked to spend time alone with Talyn because it made her feel happy. He expected nothing from her other than for her to be there. In part because she shared Pilot's DNA and in part because she had been bonded with Talyn, the two of them could communicate in a rudimentary fashion. She had noticed that John had become more distant since she had returned to Moya with Scorpius. He was unable to accept the fact that she had secrets she wasn't ready to tell. She hadn't thought it possible, but John had become even more distant since his latest adventure through a wormhole. It seemed the more he learned about wormholes the more of him was lost to her. She truly had lost her John on DamBaDa. She thought back to the aftermath. Her journey to Valldon had provided her with some closure. She knew that man and the nearly half cycle they had spent together were gone. She had hoped to someday be able to have that same type of relationship with this John; she just needed time.  
  
Now time was no longer in her favor. She had never had close interpersonal relationships while she was with the Peacekeepers, but there had always been a sense of camaraderie. She had found that on Moya. At first she thought this would be impossible. They were alien and obviously inferior. Over time she had lost her Peacekeeper views about aliens. Now she could see the camaraderie slipping away. Scorpius was dividing the crew. Crais was dividing the crew. Pilot's request for a captain was logical, but had also further served to divide the crew. They were all tired of being chased and having to constantly run for their lives. Each of them desired a safe and secure life. She wanted one for her child. The environment they lived in was not the one under which a child should be raised.  
  
Talyn had listened to her express her fears and desires. Before she began he had promised it would be their secret. He provided her with no advice. He was there to listen. As she talked she began to feel better. She could see the choices that lay ahead of her. She knew the time was coming when she would have to make a decision. She still wasn't sure what that decision would be. Talyn chirped at her to remind her they were nearing the planet and that she should return. "Thank you, Talyn." She ran her hands along his overhead one last time before leaving. He purred under her touch.  
  
  
  
Crichton hadn't seen much of Aeryn the last couple of solar days. She had been spending a lot of time on Talyn. They had more or less avoided each other since they reunited on Moya. He hadn't wanted to get close to her until she was ready to commit. Now he could see her drifting farther and farther from him. He had thought about what Crais had said. Perhaps he was pushing Aeryn away. All of his exposure to wormholes had changed him. There was no way the knowledge left by the Ancients couldn't change him. He possessed the power to destroy worlds, to change history. He didn't know if he was ready to carry that burden, but he knew he must. The only other solution was his death. He wasn't ready for that.  
  
He found a part of him was jealous of the time she and Crais spent together. There was something about it that bothered him. He still held by the belief that a relationship must be built on trust. Right now Aeryn didn't trust him enough to tell him what had happened. He didn't know if she would ever trust him that much. Once again he found himself wondering who the father was. Maybe this planet would posses the medical facilities to answer that question.  
  
  
  
As the two Leviathan's approached the planet everyone save Scorpius assembled in command. Noranti had even decided to join them. She came in and stood next to Crais while staring out at the planet. Crais wrinkled his nose and moved away from her. Pilot informed them the planet appeared hospitable to trade. He had identified the main spaceport and displayed the coordinates for all to see.  
  
D'Argo looked around, "John and I will head down to the planet for supplies. The rest of you will remain here until we determine it is safe."  
  
Chiana whined, "Come on, D'Argo. I want to get off the ship. I need to get out."  
  
"You can get off once we have determined it is safe." He still didn't trust Chiana to behave within the local customs as far as recreation was concerned. She had gotten them into trouble on more than one occasion since they had entered Tormented Space. Chiana slapped the table and left command. Rygel was already scanning through the commerce information trying to find out if there was anywhere to gamble. He was always looking for a way to increase his wealth.  
  
  
  
Shortly after Crichton and D'Argo had left, Crais went down to the hangar bay and prepared his transport pod for launch. He would go down on his own and replenish his supplies onboard Talyn. He still had plenty of dry and frozen goods, but he had quickly learned how scarce planets were in this area of space. If he decided to leave Moya, he wanted to be prepared. Aeryn entered the hangar as he was making final preparations. "You shouldn't go down there by yourself. Let me come with you."  
  
He agreed. There was safety in numbers and he knew she was both capable and reliable. As Crais approached the land complex he made sure his pod was on the far side of the complex from the Crichton and D'Argo's. He was looking forward to some time away from everyone on Moya. They were both quiet on the trip down. Right after they landed Aeryn asked, "What kind of supplies are we looking for?"  
  
"Food for the most part. Talyn's systems are in good repair."  
  
"Has Sikozu been of any assistance?"  
  
"She is working hard, but as of yet has devised no solution. I believe that given enough time she will solve the problem. Of course, that will not affect his fear of starburst. Only time can heal that wound." His voice was filled with sadness as he finished. After their run in with Xhalax, Aeryn had seen a glimpse of how Crais felt about Talyn. Over the last couple of days she had come to see the depth of his love for Talyn.  
  
They meandered through the market area. Crais made purchases at a few stalls and arranged for the supplies to be delivered to the spaceport. As evening approached they began looking for someplace to eat. Both of them wanted someplace quiet. They knew the Moya crew would want to find somewhere to party.  
  
  
  
After D'Argo and Crichton had been on the surface for a couple of arns, they decided it was reasonably safe for the others to come down. D'Argo called up to Moya, "Pilot, let the others know they can come down to the surface."  
  
~Yes, Captain,~ responded Pilot.  
  
D'Argo and Crichton then left to go to the spaceport to wait for their friends. They knew Rygel would want to go to the casino. It had seemed a decent enough place to hang out and they would probably start off there. When the transport pod arrived, Crichton counted only three people disembarking. Aeryn, Crais and Sikozu were missing. He wondered if they were still working with Talyn. "Hey, Pip, are the others working with Talyn?"  
  
"Sikozu is. Aeryn and Crais left before we did. I don't know where they went."  
  
Crichton began to scan around the spaceport to see if he could see another pod. He was pretty sure he spotted one parked on the far side of the landing area, tucked behind a much larger ship. He wondered how long they had been there. He knew he could search for arns and never find them. The city was rather large. He could try to comm them, but they would probably ignore him. Worse, he could catch them in the middle of something. That thought made him shudder.  
  
D'Argo saw Crichton's shudder, "Are you ill?"  
  
Crichton shook his head, "No, D. I'm fine. Let's go." He let all thoughts of Aeryn slip from his mind. It was obvious she still didn't trust him.  
  
  
  
Sikozu was hard at work on trying to develop a solution to the deep-rooted instability in Talyn's personality matrix. It was difficult because it was entwined so closely with the parts that made him who he was. Crais had made it clear to her that he wanted to preserve his essence of being. This task was proving extremely difficult, if not nearly impossible. Talyn was even more complex than a normal Leviathan. She assumed the added complexity was related to the fact he didn't require a Pilot. She thought she might finally be on the right track. Another solar day and she should finally have a viable solution.  
  
  
  
Aeryn and Crais were enjoying a quiet dinner in a small, secluded bistro. The food was excellent and there was soft music playing in the background. While they were waiting for the bill Crais asked, "Would you like to see if the medical facilities on this planet are capable of performing the needed tests?"  
  
"I think I would," she replied nervously.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
She looked down at the table, "A little." She looked back up at him, "Actually, a lot. This will set the course of my life."  
  
Crais reached into his jacket and slid a list across the table, "I had Talyn research medical facilities that might be able to fulfill your requirements. We can take care of that in the morning."  
  
When they left the bistro they found hotel to stay at and checked into suite. They each took separate rooms.  
  
  
  
Crichton's group followed Rygel to the casino. It didn't take the Hynerian long to find a gaming table to his liking. Crichton watched a little while, but he couldn't grasp all the nuances of the game. He decided to join D'Argo and Chiana in the club area. He had lost track of Noranti, but she had a way of finding him. The club area was very similar to the club on LoMo. As long as this one ended up better than that fiasco, he would be happy. The three of them had pledged to look out for each other this time. Of course, it hadn't worked last time. They drank and partied until late into the night. They were able to put the peril of Tormented Space behind them for the night. Somehow they managed to find their way to a hotel. It turns out that Noranti had been their guardian angel that night.  
  
  
  
The following morning Crais and Aeryn quickly prepared for the day. They were silent each of them knowing what needed to be done. Aeryn asked directions at the front desk. When they arrived at the medical facility, Aeryn paused outside. Crais placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be fine."  
  
She mustered a brave face, smiled and nodded her head. Once they entered Aeryn walked over to the reception desk and related her needs. The technician at the desk assured her they could meet her needs. She was given a form to fill out and told that a doctor would be with her shortly. The two of them went over to the waiting area. It didn't take Aeryn long to fill out here form and return it to technician. They waited for about half an arn before her name was called. She was incredibly nervous. Crais, giving her full support, escorted her into the exam room.  
  
The doctor was reviewing her form. He didn't look up as the two of them entered. He gestured at the exam table, "Have a seat. It's not very often we get Sebaceans around here. Your case is highly unusual. I can run a genetic test on the fetus. Obviously I can only identify the father if I have a genetic sample for comparison. If you would like I could release the fetus as well."  
  
"I think the genetic test will be sufficient," Aeryn replied.  
  
"Very well. I will need you to lie back."  
  
Crais looked at Aeryn and asked softly, "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
She reached for his hand, "No, stay, please."  
  
It didn't take long for the doctor to perform his analysis. He then took a blood sample from Crais. "Now, do you have any other genetic samples you would like me to compare this with?"  
  
She sat up and reached for her jacket. She pulled a data chip out of her pocket and handed it to the doctor. Crais gave her an inquisitive look. "I trust you will be able to get the information off of this."  
  
The doctor looked at it, "I don't see a problem with that. It will take about three arns for the analysis. If you will be planetside for five I can let you know how long the fetus has been in stasis."  
  
Aeryn looked at Crais. He just nodded his head. "We'll see you in five arns," she replied.  
  
They left to finish procuring supplies for Talyn. That only took a couple arns, they still had three to kill. They walked around for little while, just admiring the beauty of the city. They then found a café situated in a park. They ate a light lunch and then sat and drank tea, talking about absolutely nothing. Neither one of them was prepared to discuss the future. Aeryn knew the results of the test would go a long way in determine hers. They didn't want to talk about the past either. Their lives as Peacekeepers were something they would rather keep behind them. Finally, time was up and they walked back to the clinic.  
  
This time they only had to wait a quarter arn. When Aeryn's name was called Crais decided to wait in the lobby. He wanted Aeryn to be able to determine who would find out. She was with the doctor about a quarter arn. She had pretty much composed herself by the time she emerged. They returned to the transport pod and loaded up the last of their supplies. They then headed up to Talyn to offload the supplies. Crais hadn't said anything to her about the genetic test.  
  
Aeryn asked, "Don't you want to know the result of the test?"  
  
"Only if you want to tell me. Whose information was on the datachip?"  
  
"Crichton's, Velorek's, and some of the others I have served with. I was able to get some of itfrom the command carrier, some of it Talyn gave me." She paused before continuing quietly, "I'm not ready yet."  
  
  
  
It was nearly midday before Crichton and the others began moving. Crichton wasn't sure how late they had been out last night, but he was pretty sure it had been a lot closer to sunrise than sunset. His head hurt something fierce and he could smell something strange. He opened his eyes. He was in some sort of a loft. He could see that D'Argo and Chiana were passed out on other pieces of furniture. He checked to make sure he was clothed before he got up. He was. He then decided to look for the source of the smell. He was trying to determine if it was a bad smell or not.  
  
He stumbled into the kitchen area and saw Noranti simmering something in a pot, "Ah, morning, morning. I have something for you." She handed him a cup of whatever it was from the pot.  
  
He took the cup and took a whiff of the contents. "Whoa," he exclaimed as he shook his head and scrunched up his face. "What *is* this?"  
  
"Drink. It will make you feel better."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why does this kind of stuff always have to taste bad?"  
  
"Taste? Taste? Taste doesn't matter. Drink it will help."  
  
By now D'Argo and Chiana were awake and moving. D'Argo walked over to the kitchen, "What is that smell?" His tone of voice suggested that he found it offensive.  
  
Crichton handed each of them a mug, "Grandma says it's going to help us feel better."  
  
Chiana took her mug and prepared to take a sip, "Well, she hasn't killed us yet."  
  
Afterwards the three of them felt a little better. They got cleaned up and headed out to finish gathering supplies. Noranti went off on her own to gather herbs and other things. None of the others paid too much attention to her. If she disappeared no one would really lament her loss. They decided to check the casino for Rygel before they began. He was at a different gaming table. D'Argo left Crichton and Chiana at the door while he went to go check on Rygel. When he returned he announced, "Rygel has agreed to meet us at the pod in three arns."  
  
  
  
Surprisingly Rygel was there at the end of the three arns. Chiana and Noranti had already returned to Moya. When the second pod landed on Moya, Crichton and D'Argo began offloading the rest of the supplies. As Crichton was taking the first load into the maintenance bay he saw Aeryn working on her Prowler. "Did you want to go down to the planet?"  
  
She didn't look up from her work, "I've been already."  
  
"Okay. What did you do down there?"  
  
"Picked up some supplies for Talyn."  
  
"Crais leaving soon?" he asked hopefully. He was eager for everything to return to the way it was. Well, the way it was before the twinning. He didn't know if that would happen. So much had happened since then. Right now he would settle for Aeryn being honest with him. He wished she trusted him. He was beginning to wonder how much Crais knew. Had she shown more trust in her former captain?  
  
"I don't know. It depends on Talyn."  
  
"Right. Where is he?"  
  
"On Talyn with Sikozu. She thinks she might have discovered a way to help Talyn."  
  
"That's good. I need to finish unloading."  
  
After Crichton walked away, Aeryn stopped what she was doing and pulled a data chip out of her pocket. On it was the possible answer to who the father of her child was. She still hadn't looked at. She climbed into the cockpit of her Prowler and turned the chip over in her hands a few times before inserting it into the dataport. It was time. 


	8. Who's the Daddy?

A/N: Warning, heavy angst.  
  
Part 7  
  
Crais and Sikozu were arguing over her plan. Crais believed it was too dangerous to Talyn. "You cannot do that!"  
  
"Why not?" she asked indignantly.  
  
"I will not put him in that risk."  
  
"You are so stubborn. This is probably the only chance he has at a full recovery. I know what I am doing."  
  
"You are young and idealistic with very little practical experience. You may think you know what you are doing, but Talyn is unlike any other Leviathan. I will not condone a course of treatment that could leave him impaired."  
  
"Crais, be realistic. Talyn is already impaired. It's unlikely that what I have planned will make him worse. It can only help him," she pleaded  
  
Crais considered what she had said for a few microts. When he continued his voice had taken on a more reasonable tone of voice, "I will discuss this with Talyn. I will let you know what we decide."  
  
"Fine. You know where to find me," She stormed out of command muttering something about how her talents were not properly appreciated. Crais watched her depart Talyn and return to Moya. After she had departed he addressed Talyn, "I know that you are scared. She has worked hard to devise a way to help you. Her plan has merit and I believe it may succeed." He paused before continuing, "You heard the risks. There is the possibility you would be changed. Know that I will accept you no matter what." He paused again. He rubbed Talyn's ceiling as he had seen Aeryn do countless times, "When you have made your decision, let me know." Talyn felt honored that Crais had left this decision to him. Crais decided to return to Moya, to leave the youngster alone to think.  
  
When he arrived Crichton was leaned up against a bulkhead outside the maintenance bay. "Got a question for you?" Crais stopped, keeping his back to the human and waited for Crichton to ask his question. "Do you know who the father is?"  
  
"I didn't know the last time you asked, Crichton," he replied impatiently.  
  
"I know that. I was just wondering if you knew today."  
  
"No, Crichton, I still do not know."  
  
"Does Aeryn?"  
  
"You would have to ask her."  
  
"She went to a medical facility while you were on the planet didn't she?"  
  
"You would have to ask her that as well."  
  
"Yeah, I've tried that, but she isn't willing to talk much about it."  
  
"That is her choice." Crais desperately wanted to be anywhere else. He was beginning to rethink his decision to leave Talyn.  
  
Crichton moved over and grabbed Crais by the shoulder, spinning him so the two were face to face. "It may be her choice, but this affects me as well. Her child could be carrying my DNA. I think I have a right to know."  
  
"I am not the one to argue with, Crichton. If I knew, it would not be my place to tell you." Crais walked away.  
  
Crichton knew the Sebacean was correct. He had to talk to Aeryn. If she knew, he deserved to know. He went in search of her. It took a lot of searching. He finally found her out on the terrace. She was seated, arms propped on her knees, staring out at the stars. He stood at the door watching her for a few microts. "Can we talk?" She didn't respond. He moved forward and sat next to her, staring at the stars. He asked gently, "Aeryn, do you know who the father is?" She nodded and stared at her shoes. Crichton read her body language. "It's not me, or I should say the other me, is it?" She bit her lower lip and shook her head. She was fighting back the tears. "Do you want to tell me who it is?"  
  
She replied in a strained voice, "Not now. I need some time."  
  
"It's him, isn't it?" Crichton asked belligerently.  
  
"Him, who?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Crais, that's who." She looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes. "It is." He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "It's Crais."  
  
"Yes," she replied weakly.  
  
Crichton was floored by her admission, "When?"  
  
She shoved his hand away and stood to move away from him, "I'm not ready to talk about it." She had a hard time talking about that time period in her life. A part of her had hoped it was Crichton's; that the child would help heal the rift that had formed between the two of them. She heard the door close behind her.  
  
After he left she thought back to a night onboard Talyn, about a weeken after her visit to Valldon. She had finally come to grips with the loss of *her* Crichton. She wasn't ready for a relationship, but she was lonely. So lonely. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She had gone to Crais to talk. He was no longer the unapproachable Peacekeeper captain. The loss of Crichton had affected them all. She had just gone to talk, but she found she needed to be comforted, to feel alive. She hadn't regretted her actions then. She still didn't. She had thought about trying to find Crais before Crichton did, but she knew that if Crichton were looking for the Sebacean she would never find him first. She decided to search anyway.  
  
After the confrontation, Crais went to his quarters to look over the sensor data pertaining to this area. He was still trying to decide where they would go once they left Moya's side. He preferred to return to the familiarity of the Uncharted Territories. With no one searching for them, Crais felt reasonably sure they would be relatively safe. He had also not ruled out the possibility of exploring previously unknown regions of space. He and Talyn had discussed the possibility of adding a hydroponics bay in order to reduce Crais' reliance on finding habitable planets. He knew he needed to leave soon. Crichton was becoming more belligerent towards him every day. He also didn't want to be around Scorpius. He feared the scientist would turn them over to the Peacekeepers. He knew Aeryn had promised Scorpius sanctuary, but perhaps it would be better for them all of Scorpius was eliminated.  
  
It was time for evening meal and he headed toward the center chamber to get something to eat. As he approached he saw Crichton leaving. "Congratulations, Crais. You win," Crichton announced coldly.  
  
Crais looked after the human, a confused look on his face, as he walked down the passageway. He wondered what the human was babbling about this time. He got his food and sat apart from the others. When he was nearly finished he looked toward the door and saw Aeryn standing there. She signaled for him to follow her. He did so. They went to a secluded spot on Moya. He waited for her to begin.  
  
"I.looked at the data chip the doctor gave me. I.know who the father is." Crais waited patiently for her to continue. He didn't even notice that he was holding his breath. She reached over, gently placed her hand on his arm and smiled, "You are the father."  
  
Crais was in a state of shock, "I see." He thought he had prepared for this eventuality, but when faced with it he was dumbstruck. Now he knew what Crichton had meant outside the center chamber. "And Crichton knows?"  
  
"Yes. I don't think he took it well."  
  
"I believe you are correct." Now Crais knew he needed to leave soon. Any hope he had held out on forging and amicable relationship with this Crichton was gone for the foreseeable future. "Have you decided what you are going to do?"  
  
"Not yet. I think I need to be able to talk to John before I make my decision."  
  
Crais did not like the idea that Crichton would raise his child, what a strange thought, his child. He wasn't even sure Crichton would agree to it. As far as Crichton was concerned the only parentage that would be worse than Crais would be if Scorpius had been the father. "I.see." He did not like the idea of being a runner up as father, but he knew that Aeryn did not love him as she had loved Crichton. She saw Crais as a good friend, a confidant, someone to recreate with. Perhaps that would change in time, but he doubted it. "I would like to be a part of my child's life, if you will allow it." It sounded even stranger when he spoke it out loud.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't deny it." She then hugged him, all she wanted was to be held. Crais embraced her and began to gently stroke her hair. He could hear her sobbing quietly into his shoulder. He didn't know how long he stood there, holding her, just being there for her. While he held her, he thought back to that night.  
  
***** It had been nearly a weeken since they had left Valldon. Aeryn had spent most of that time in 'their' quarters. She would come and eat, but rarely said anything to him or Rygel. She had stopped crying herself to sleep three solar days ago. He hated to spy, but he was concerned for her well- being, as was Talyn. He was reasonably confident that she would not harm herself. He was just about to lie down for the night when his door chime sounded, "Enter." It was not necessary, but old habits were hard to break.  
  
Aeryn walked in. She looked drained, "Can I talk with you? I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
"Of course." He motioned for her to take a seat. He moved a chair so he could sit near her.  
  
She took the proffered seat. She didn't say anything for a long time. "I consider you a friend, and right now I need a friend to talk to. He meant so much to me. We were so perfect together. And now he's gone." She paused, "I know he did it for the greater good. He died a hero, but he still died." She continued softly, "I miss him, and I don't know if I can face what's waiting on Moya." She had her arms crossed trying to hug herself.  
  
Crais could see the pain in her face. He thought back to his childhood, to when his mother had comforted him when he was sad. He rose and pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair. She didn't resist. "You are strong Aeryn. I know you will not hide from what needs to be done."  
  
She felt like crying, but she had no more tears. "I know. I just needed to tell that to someone. I can't tell him. Thank you for being here for me."  
  
"I will always be here for you."  
  
She placed a finger on his lips, "Never say always. Never make a promise you cannot keep."  
  
"All right."  
  
She pulled away and sat on the edge of bed. He moved to sit next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I treated you poorly on Valldon."  
  
"There is no need to apologize. I understand that between the grief and the alcohol you were not yourself."  
  
She leaned into him for comfort. He put is arm around her shoulder. She climbed into his lap, just wanting to feel warmth again. One thing led to another. They both realized it was meaningless. They had both slipped into their Peacekeeper training.  
  
***** When she had finished she spoke softly, "Thank you."  
  
"I will always be here for you." He released her. She didn't correct him this time.  
  
Crichton was sitting in command, repetitiously bouncing a ball against the bulkhead.  
  
Chiana walked in and moved to sit next to him on the conference table, "You wanna talk, old man?"  
  
He continued bouncing the ball, "Has Aeryn changed since she left Moya?"  
  
"I think we've all changed since then."  
  
He grabbed the ball. "I guess we have. It's been a long half cycle, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. You okay?" Chiana was concerned about Crichton. He had been real melancholy since they returned.  
  
"I suppose." He began bouncing the ball again.  
  
"If you wanna talk, you know I'm here for you."  
  
"Yeah, Pip, I know." She left him sitting there against the table bouncing the ball. He wanted to talk to her. He felt he needed to talk to someone, but he would let Aeryn tell the others when she was ready.  
  
A short while later his ball bouncing was interrupted again, this time by D'Argo. "Chiana tells me you are upset."  
  
"Yeah, she's good at telling people things isn't she?"  
  
D'Argo snatched the ball out of the air. "John, what's wrong?"  
  
"Aeryn, man. It's always about women isn't it?"  
  
"Is she still not telling you everything?"  
  
"She's told me enough to know that she has changed."  
  
"We've all changed, John. Nothing ever stays the same."  
  
"I know I just hoped that for once, something would go my way."  
  
D'Argo picked up on what was left unsaid, "You're not the father are you?"  
  
Crichton stared at D'Argo a few microts, "That obvious, huh?"  
  
"Not really. It fits in with the conversation." He paused, "Who is it?"  
  
"That's for Aeryn to tell."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, man. I don't know." Crichton rose and walked out of command.  
  
Crais went in search of Sikozu. Talyn had decided to accept her help. He wanted to be well again. "Sikozu, Talyn has decided to accept your help. You will start immediately." He turned and left, leaving her to follow in his wake. By the time she arrived at the transport pod he was ready to go. He really was serious about starting immediately.  
  
When they arrived on Talyn, he stripped off his jacket so that he would be able to maneuver within the neural cluster. He was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt. Sikozu eyed him appraisingly. She thought that he was surprisingly muscular. She had to force herself to focus on the task at hand.  
  
As they closed in on the most difficult part of the task, Crais spoke to Talyn reassuringly, "Talyn, we are ready to begin the final phase. I will be putting you to sleep to complete repairs. I will wake you soon."  
  
Sikozu watched him in awe. Everything the others had told her, everything she had been led to believe about Crais was to be questioned. This was not a man to be feared or to be distrusted. Here was someone who had been misunderstood. 


	9. Old Wounds

Part 8  
  
Aeryn went in search of Crichton. She didn't really want to, but she knew the two of them needed to talk. She thought back to the early days after she had first met Crichton. He had always wanted her to open up. He had had a hard time understanding Peacekeeper training and discipline. She found him wandering Moya's corridors aimlessly. "John?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah," he sounded tired.  
  
"You wanted to know what happened?"  
  
"It would be nice."  
  
She moved into a nearby cell and sat down. He followed her. She took this as a good sign.  
  
She took a deep breath before beginning. "After.the events on DamBaDa I was grief-stricken. I wasn't myself. I listened to Stark and went down to Valldon. I was still in denial about what had happened. I finally came to grips with what had happened and returned to Talyn to finish my grieving. I wanted to be alone for most of the next weeken. Eventually, I knew I needed to be near someone. I had grown tired of being alone. I knew that I could not talk to Rygel. While he is not as self-centered as he used to be, he still isn't someone I would confide in.  
  
"As hard as it is for you to believe, Crais is not the same man he was when you first met him. Raising Talyn has helped him grow, become a better person. The Crichton on Talyn learned that.  
  
"I went to him to talk. To just find someone I could express my feelings to. He listened to me and didn't judge me. He held me when I needed it." She looked up at him, "It felt good to be held again. I felt that I was no longer alone."  
  
"And he took advantage of you?" he asked angrily.  
  
"No. It wasn't like that. At the time it was something we both wanted. It was recreation. There was no emotional attachment."  
  
Crichton sounded skeptical, "Right. And it was just that once?" She nodded. "And you couldn't tell me this before?"  
  
"It was just that once. I hadn't expected anything to come from it."  
  
"And now what? I'm sure that since it's his kid he'll want to be there."  
  
"He does."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Not like that. He's a friend. Nothing more."  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
"I haven't made any plans yet. I wanted to talk to you first."  
  
"What, you want my approval to run off with him? Go ahead. I don't care." hostility dripped from his voice.  
  
She reached over to put her hand on his knee, "John."  
  
He stood up and shook is finger at her, "No, you lost that right. I don't know how you can claim to love me and have done that."  
  
"I was in pain. I was alone. It felt like part of me had died. I needed to feel alive," she pleaded.  
  
"Well, obviously it worked. I don't think you have to worry about being alone anymore. You'll always have *his* child. Have a good life." He walked out. Perhaps out of her life forever. She cried for a long time. She didn't know how it could have gone worse.  
  
Pilot had called Aeryn to his den. Moya was concerned about Talyn. The final phase of the repairs was only supposed to take three arns. Talyn had been unconscious for over five. Neither Crais nor Sikozu was responding to their comms. Pilot looked up when Aeryn entered. He waited for her to come up to the console, "Aeryn, Moya and I are concerned about Talyn. We have not been able to receive a status report and repairs should have been completed over two arns ago."  
  
"I'm sure they are just being careful, Pilot. It was a very delicate operation."  
  
"I realize that, but Moya and I would like you to go over and make sure everything is all right."  
  
Aeryn smiled and placed a hand on one of Pilot's claws. "Of course, Pilot. I'll let you know how it's going when I get there."  
  
When Aeryn arrived on Talyn she had to use the airlock to access the maintenance bay. Even the automatic access system had been disabled. She had no idea how long it would take for her to find them. She decided to begin her search in the neural cluster. When she got there she saw Crais and Sikozu lying unconscious on the deck. She ran to go find a scanner before she went into the cluster. When she returned she discovered there was some sort of anesthetic in the air. She was glad she had kept her helmet with her. She put on her helmet and went in to retrieve Crais and Sikozu. Aeryn pulled Crais a good distance down the corridor before going back for Sikozu. She had no idea how long it would take for the effects to wear off.  
  
She carried Crais back to his quarters and lay him down on his bed. She made sure he was comfortable before going back for Sikozu. As she walked back to Crais' quarters, she commed Pilot, "Pilot, I found them passed out in the neural cluster. Some sort of anesthetic has been released. I'm going to try to revive Crais and see if I can find out what has happened."  
  
~Thank you for your report, Aeryn. We look forward to your update.~  
  
Aeryn ran the scanner over Crais again and noticed that the level of the anesthetic was decreasing. All she could do was wait. Without Talyn's databases she didn't dare attempt any sort of treatment. While waiting for Crais to regain consciousness, she went to go check on Sikozu. The anesthetic levels were also dropping in her bloodstream, but not as quickly as Crais'. It probably had something to do with her lower metabolism. After about a quarter of an arn Crais began to come around.  
  
He opened his eyes and attempted to focus on anything. The world around him was fuzzy. While he was waiting for his eyes to focus he saw a shape lean over him. He asked weakly, "Where am I?"  
  
"In your quarters onboard Talyn. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Aeryn? What was she doing here? "Aeryn?"  
  
"Yes, Crais. It's me. Do you remember what happened?" she asked gently. She handed him a glass of water, which he eagerly accepted.  
  
"Sikozu?"  
  
"I rescued her as well. She is recovering more slowly due to her metabolism."  
  
Crais wrinkled his brow in concentration, "We were working in the neural cluster on the final phase of the repairs. We were nearly complete. Somehow something was released. I'm not sure what. I think now that it might have been fallam. I don't know how it would have been released into the neural cluster, though."  
  
"Perhaps it was an involuntary reaction to the pain you were causing?"  
  
"There should have been no pain. We had numbed the area we were working on."  
  
"Do you remember if you finished?"  
  
Crais thought hard. "I.can't remember." He tried to stand. He's knees were a little weak and he leaned on Aeryn for support. "I will need to check." The more he moved the steadier he became. He moved to the storage locker and grabbed a breathing mask.  
  
Aeryn came over and grabbed one for herself, "I'm coming with you."  
  
Crais inquisitively at her, "Are you sure that is wise?"  
  
"Why is it that everyone treats me as an invalid now that I am pregnant?" she asked defensively.  
  
"I apologize if I am being overprotective. I just don't want any harm to come to you or our child. I will admit I have little knowledge about pregnancy and what could be harmful to the baby."  
  
"Well, as long as I have the breather on, there will be no harm." The two of them proceeded to the neural cluster. Once they were there Crais was able to quickly retrace his steps. He determined that they had almost completed the repairs. He and Aeryn were able to complete the repairs within a quarter arn. When they finished they stopped by to check on Sikozu as the headed to command. She was still unconscious, but the fallam levels were still dropping. As soon as they arrived in command Crais went to the console to input the sequence that would revive Talyn. Before he keyed the last command he turned to Aeryn. She nodded her head. He closed his eyes so as to reduce the amount of input Talyn was receiving and keyed the final command.  
  
The lights on the deck and ceiling slowly came to life. Aeryn and Crais were both holding their breath. Crais reached out to Talyn, looking for his friend. A smile crept across his face. "He is here. He is still groggy and feeling a some pain from our repairs, but he is here." Relief crossed Aeryn's face. She watched Crais intently to see what else he had to say. His eyes were still closed and a look of concentration on his face. After what Aeryn thought was an eternity he opened his eyes, "I can find no sign of the instability. I believe he is cured."  
  
Aeryn crossed command and embraced Crais, "That's wonderful news."  
  
Sikozu witnessed this from outside the door. She felt a tinge of jealousy. That was illogical. What could he possibly offer her? She strode into command, "It seems you were wise to follow my plan."  
  
Crais and Aeryn released each other. Crais turned and addressed Sikozu, "Talyn and I thank you for your assistance. I would not have been able to complete repairs without it."  
  
Sikozu moved over to the console to check the readings. On her way past Crais, she ran her hand along the back of his broad shoulders, watching Aeryn out of the corner of her eye. She saw Aeryn stiffen. Sikozu wondered what their relationship was. She had assumed Aeryn and Crichton would eventually get back together.  
  
Crais moved over to the comms panel, "Pilot, I would like to inform you that the repairs appear to be successful. Talyn is suffering some grogginess and weakness from the treatment and is unable to communicate with Moya. I expect him to regain enough strength to establish a link with her within the arn."  
  
~Thank you, Captain. Moya and I are most pleased to hear the prognosis is good. She looks forward to reestablishing a link with him.~  
  
Sikozu's hands danced across the console. "Everything appears to be within predicted parameters," she sounded extraordinarily pleased with herself. "I knew it would work."  
  
Crais stepped up behind her and checked the readouts with her, "Yes, *we* did it."  
  
Suddenly, Talyn convulsed. Crais grabbed at the console and Sikozu fell back into his chest before she could regain her footing. All three of them clustered around the console trying to determine what was wrong. When Talyn convulsed again Sikozu grabbed at Crais for balance. He instinctively caught her. Aeryn glared at her. Crais was ignoring the two of them, trying to figure out how to help Talyn. He pointed at the display, "There. Aeryn, come with me. Sikozu, you will stay here and monitor the situation." Aeryn and Crais took off at a jog. Sikozu was left standing in command feeling a little disappointed that he had chosen Aeryn over her.  
  
When Aeryn and Crais arrived at the affected area they began working quickly and efficiently to make repairs. There was a cross-connected wire that was causing nerve impulses to loop back and periodically overload. The result was the convulsion. It didn't take them long to isolate and properly redirect the wire. "Sikozu, we have fixed the problem. Status report."  
  
~Everything is still within parameters. I read no other anomalies.~  
  
Aeryn muttered, "Like that means a lot. She missed this one."  
  
Crais looked over at Aeryn and spoke quietly, "I will be remaining here for the next few arns to ensure that Talyn is not alone while he recovers. I.he would appreciate it if you would stay."  
  
"What about Sikozu?"  
  
Crais leaned further forward, "He takes no comfort in her presence. I know he would find your presence.reassuring." He reached to rub her cheek.  
  
She leaned into his hand, "I would like to be here for him."  
  
He gently began to pull her closer. She didn't resist. They closed their eyes in anticipation of the kiss. He could feel the gentle warmth of her breath rustling his beard. Just as their lips were about to meet they heard Sikozu clearing her throat at the door. "I wanted to inform you that he is recovering more quickly than I had anticipated."  
  
Crais calmly released Aeryn and turned his gaze to Sikozu, all trace of softness in his voice gone, "Thank you for the update. You may return to Moya now. Officer Sun and I will look after Talyn during his recovery." Sikozu opened her mouth to argue. Crais spoke in his command voice, "You may return to Moya."  
  
By the time Sikozu was gone Aeryn was standing on the far side of the chamber. "I think we should go to command where we can monitor Talyn's progress." She then walked out the door.  
  
Crais lowered his chin to his chest and sighed. He was not used to people sneaking up on him while he was onboard Talyn. He rose to follow Aeryn. He wondered if she had had an opportunity to talk with Crichton.  
  
Sikozu went to the transport pod. She was trying to figure out why Crais had chosen Aeryn to remain behind. She was not a Leviathan expert. If something were wrong with Talyn, Aeryn would be able to provide little assistance. Sikozu wanted nothing more than to be able to spend more time on Talyn. She wanted to continue questioning Crais about what it was like being bonded to a Leviathan. He was experiencing sensations that were normally reserved only for Pilots. She could learn so much from him and she could teach him so much about Leviathans. She had to find a way to earn his confidence.  
  
Aeryn nearly ran up to command. She was trying hard not to cry. She wondered what was happening to her. She felt like she wasn't in control of her emotions. They were starting to take control of her. She needed someone to turn to. Crichton wasn't there for her; he was cold and distant. He was still jealous of the other Crichton. Chiana had already proven herself untrustworthy with secrets. For not the first time, she wished she had Zhaan to talk to. The Delvian had always known how to help her, what to say. She was here because of Zhaan's desire to help her. This thought brought fresh tears to her eyes. She slapped the console. Why was she so weak? She had never been particularly close to D'Argo or Rygel. Noranti was incoherent most of the time and she didn't know Sikozu. She could have talked to Pilot, but these were emotions he was unfamiliar with. This left Crais as the only one she could talk to. He had been surprisingly sympathetic earlier. It appeared his near death experience had changed him.  
  
Crais walked slowly to command. He assumed that since Aeryn had left so quickly, she wanted some time to herself. He stopped by the galley and prepared some tea. When he arrived in command Aeryn was standing with her back to the door. He moved next to her, "I thought you might like some tea."  
  
She took the mug from him. "Thank you," her voice was husky.  
  
She had her head bowed so that her hair had fallen in her face. Crais set his mug down and gently brushed her hair behind her shoulder. He placed a finger under her chin and coaxed her to look at him. He saw that her eyes were red and puffy. He asked softly, "Are you all right?"  
  
She forced herself to look at him and hugged herself tightly. "I'm frightened," she admitted. "My life has been turned upside-down. I learned to love. I had that love ripped from me. Now I find myself faced with a shadow of that love. I have tried to accept that the two Crichton's are the same, but deep in my heart I know they aren't. We shared something special here. Something he doesn't know about." She reached down and rubbed her stomach. "Now I find myself carrying a life that has driven him further from me."  
  
He reached down and placed his hand over hers. He whispered in her ear, "Do you regret what happened?"  
  
"I don't regret that I went to you that night and I don't regret what happened."  
  
"Do you not want this child?" Crais asked gently.  
  
A look of shock crossed her face as she realized what Crais was saying. She placed her hand on his arm reassuringly, "I do want this child. If parentage would have determined how much I wanted it, I could have taken care of that on the planet. Parentage has never mattered to me."  
  
"But you still wish that the child were his."  
  
"I used to, but now I think that perhaps it's best if I close that part of my life. I need to move on. I don't think that he will ever be able to look at the child without thinking about you. It wouldn't be fair to our child. I want to go with you and Talyn when you leave."  
  
"Are you sure? It might be some time before we see Moya again. Talyn and I were planning on doing some deep space exploration."  
  
"That's all right. I think it will make it safer for the baby."  
  
It took a few microts for what she had said to sink in, "Do you mean you had the baby released from stasis?"  
  
She smiled softly, "I did." 


	10. Plans Within Plans

Part 9  
  
Crichton had spent a long time staring out the window at Talyn. He was trying to figure out what had happened to cause him to lose Aeryn. Try as he might he could think of nothing that he did. She just hadn't been the same since Talyn and Moya met up after their long separation. He then decided to go wandering. He found himself almost missing Harvey. The neural clone had been annoying, but he was rarely dangerous and sometimes provided decent advice. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going.  
  
"Ah, John. What brings you to my little corner of the Leviathan?" Scorpius had walked up to his cell door.  
  
Crichton looked around, just now realizing where he was. He answered distractedly, "Nothing, Scorpy. Just wandering."  
  
"I doubt that very much. You are distracted by something, otherwise you would have avoided this area of the ship, as does everyone else."  
  
"Except Sikozu."  
  
"I haven't seen much of her the last few solar days. She has been engrossed in curing Talyn. I'm actually quite glad that you have come. It gives me an opportunity to have a conversation. What's troubling you, John?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"I have no desire to harm you, quite the opposite, in fact. I intend to see that no harm comes to you, be that physical or mental. Something is bothering you, I am here to help."  
  
"There's nothing you can do to help."  
  
"Ah, the problem must be with Officer Sun. Has she still not regained your confidence?"  
  
"My personal life is none of your business."  
  
"Yes, that confirms that is Officer Sun. Given your feelings for her I would have thought that you would have forgiven her by now."  
  
"Maybe what she did is unforgivable."  
  
The wheels began turning in Scorpius' head, "Hmm.I doubt that. I know how strongly your feelings for her run." The half-breed began pacing, "Unless.She has learned who the father of her child is and it isn't you. Am I correct?" Scorpius seemed quite pleased with his deduction.  
  
Crichton knew he couldn't lie to Scorpius. He knew he could refuse to answer, but Scorpius would find out anyway. "Pretty good analysis, Sherlock. Can you go two for two?"  
  
Scorpius ignored this odd comment. He had grown used to Crichton addressing him by strange names and use strange phrases. "There is only one man who could cause you this level of distress. It must be Crais."  
  
"He hits a home run and the crowd goes wild." Crichton imitated the sound of a crowd over the radio.  
  
Scorpius ignored the outburst. "This is an interesting turn of events. What do you intend to do?"  
  
"What can I do? It's her child. She can do whatever she wants."  
  
"It hurts when a loved one betrays you, doesn't it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Like you would know about that," Crichton retorted.  
  
"Actually I would, but you aren't here to talk about my past. You came to talk about your present."  
  
"I don't even know why I'm here. I don't trust you and I can't believe that I told you what I did." Crichton began to walk away.  
  
"If you ever need to talk again you know where to find me, John," Scorpius called to the human's retreating back. Scorpius leaned back against the door to his cell and considered what he had heard and what he had surmised. Crais as the father of Aeryn's child, he wondered when that had happened. Perhaps when they served together. Aeryn was quite attractive. Obviously, Crichton had taken this news poorly. This could be a bad thing. If Sikozu succeeded in healing Talyn, it would not take long before Crais left. If Crichton was driving Aeryn away there was a good chance she would choose to leave on Talyn. If that happened, her promise of asylum would no longer bind those remaining on Moya. This was not a good turn of events. He would have to convince Crais to leave Aeryn behind.  
  
Chiana came into command and found D'Argo sitting on the table, lost in thought. "Did you talk to him?" she asked.  
  
"A little. He didn't say much. I found out that he is not the father."  
  
"Aeryn said he might not be. Did he say who it was?"  
  
"He said it was up to her to tell us."  
  
"I saw her earlier. She doesn't look good. She's avoiding me."  
  
"I think she's avoiding all of us." The two of them sat in silence, trying to decide what they could do to help their friends.  
  
Sikozu returned to Moya muttering to herself about the stupidity of everyone she had encountered on this Leviathan. Well, almost everyone. At first she had thought that Crais had promise. After all, he had masterminded the hybrid Leviathan program. She was thinking of changing her opinion since he chose Aeryn to remain on Talyn. She had to speak with Scorpius. He was the only person onboard this Leviathan who was her intellectual equal. When she arrived outside his cell she found him pacing in contemplation. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Ah, Sikozu. Have you finished your repairs to the hybrid?"  
  
"I think so. Is everyone on this Leviathan fahrbot?"  
  
"Quite possibly. Which of them is it this time?"  
  
She ranted, "I had thought that out of all of them Crais had promise. But when we finished repairs and he decided to stay and monitor Talyn' progress, he chose Aeryn to stay with him. What does she know about Leviathans? If something went wrong I could be of assistance. Instead I was banished."  
  
Scorpius spoke softly, "The picture grows clearer."  
  
Sikozu moved forward eagerly, "What do you know?"  
  
"Crais is the father of Officer Sun's child. John came to me earlier, quite visibly upset. I was able to pry it out of him. This is an unfortunate turn of events."  
  
"How so?" she wondered why the scientist cared about the interpersonal relationships of these drannits.  
  
"Officer Sun is my protection here. If she leaves, it leaves with her. You are the only one who has shown me any measure of trust. The others would just as soon see me dead."  
  
"After all the help you have given them, they would kill you?"  
  
"In a microt. We must keep her from leaving."  
  
After about two arns Crais had determined that Talyn was stable. He and Aeryn had used that time to discuss the plan that he and Talyn had for deep- space exploration. "When do you think you might be leaving?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. It is Talyn's decision. I will allow him as much time as he needs to recover. I have subjected him to too much trauma in his short life."  
  
Aeryn placed a hand on his arm, "You did what you felt was right. You did an excellent job raising him. Even though he was bred for violence, you showed him another way."  
  
"Thank you for your praise. I believe we can return to Moya now."  
  
"Of course." Aeryn didn't really sound like she wanted to leave. She ran her hand along Talyn's ceiling as she walked by.  
  
Crais could feel Talyn's contentment. The youngster was pleased that Aeryn would apparently be joining them. He had always enjoyed her company. She never saw him as just a ship. He was also intrigued by the prospect that the two of them would be raising a child onboard. He had asked Crais many questions about children, but Crais did not have many answers. Talyn had asked Moya, but she had very little experience with the children of the bipeds.  
  
Chiana went looking for Crichton. She found him in his quarters sitting on his bed. She sat next to him and put her arm around him. She didn't want to tell him what D'Argo had told her. "You look like you could use a friend?"  
  
"I could. Why is life so unfair?"  
  
"Maybe life likes change?" Chiana wasn't much of a philosopher. She knew she liked new experiences in her life. To a point, stability frightened her.  
  
"It sure seems like it." They sat in silence a few microts. "I'm not the father."  
  
Chiana did her best to act like this was the first time she had heard that news, "Well, Aeryn said it might not be yours."  
  
"I know. I just wish that it hadn't been true. Even it was the other me, it wouldn't have bothered me."  
  
"Did she tell you who the father is?" she asked gently.  
  
"Yeah." He paused, well, he'd already told Scorpy, who he was sure would tell Sikozu. He might as well tell Chiana. "It's Crais."  
  
Chiana was in shock. "Crais?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah, that was my reaction."  
  
"Did she say when?"  
  
"No. It kinda floors me. I mean I knew he always liked her, but she didn't seem to see him that way. I don't know if it happened before or after we met. I think that since she won't tell me, it's been since we met. She's still hiding things from me. I don't think I can trust her anymore. And now she's spending all kinds of time with him."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Pip. We've been through so much heartache and pain. Sometimes I think she wants to be with me. Other times I think that she wants a clean start."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I thought I wanted her, but I want the Aeryn that left Moya nearly a cycle ago and I don't know if she exists anymore."  
  
"Have you asked her what she wants?"  
  
"How do you ask someone something like that? The last time we spoke I pretty much told her to go ahead and leave with him. I think I burned that bridge. I think it's really over between the two of us." He hugged her for support. She returned his embrace. She knew the pain he was feeling. She had felt it when she betrayed D'Argo's love. In this respect they were kindred spirits.  
  
No one had been there to meet them when they returned from Talyn. Crais hadn't expected anyone to be there. They stopped by the center chamber to grab something to eat. Crais didn't eat much of whatever it was. Sometimes Noranti did a good job with the meals. Other times it was nearly inedible. This was one of the latter. A part of him wished they had eaten on Talyn. At least the food would have been edible. He was trying to conserve his stores in case he had to make a hasty departure. He knew the Moya crew's tolerance of him was fickle in the best of times. These were not the best of times. While they were eating Chiana came in and gave the two of them a strange look. Aeryn wasn't paying any attention. Crais spoke to her softly, "I believe word that I am the father has gotten out."  
  
Aeryn looked over at Chiana, who immediately averted her gaze. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Crichton walk up to the door and turn around when he saw her. "I think you're right. I guess it's time to get it out in the open." She tapped her comms badge, "Pilot, can you ask everyone to assemble in the center chamber?"  
  
~Of course, Aeryn.~  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to assemble. Scorpius was the only one missing. Crais stood off to the side, everyone else lined up across from Aeryn. Crichton stood near the door, with Chiana at his side.  
  
Aeryn began, "While we were on the planet I went to a medical clinic. I found out who the father of my child is. I am aware that some of you already know. For those of you that don't, it is Crais." She gave a few microts for that to sink in. By everyone's reactions, D'Argo, Rygel and Noranti had not been aware of that fact. When no one said anything she left. Crais waited a few microts in the awkward silence before also departing.  
  
Noranti cocked her head to the side and mumbled, "Unexpected." She then left to go about whatever it was she did all day.  
  
D'Argo put his hand on John's shoulder, "John, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."  
  
"Yeah, D, I don't think any of us did." Crichton sounded resigned. "I guess it's really over. Time to move on. I guess it had happened earlier, just neither one of us was willing to admit it." He walked out, eager to be alone with his thoughts. He knew his friends would be there when he needed them. Perhaps he should have been more forgiving and accepting of the trauma Aeryn had experienced while she was away. He just couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something important had happened while she was with the mercenaries.  
  
Crais went back to his quarters, eager to get some rest. It had been a demanding and highly unusual day. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose as he approached his quarters. He was reaching over to unfasten his jacket as he entered his quarters. He saw a black shape sitting on the chair in his quarters. Quickly he pulled out his pulse pistol and took aim, "What are you doing out of your cell?"  
  
A/N: Okay you lurkers, I know you're out there. A little feedback would be greatly appreciated. If you don't want to submit a review please drop me an e-mail. BTW, hold on for the ending. Right now the next chapter will be the last unless my muses go wild on me. 


	11. New beginnings

Part 10  
  
Aeryn wandered into Pilot's den. She had felt bad about not informing him personally. She was pretty sure he had heard about it from Talyn prior to her announcement. "Hello, Pilot."  
  
"Is there something I can do for you, Aeryn?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for not telling you in person."  
  
"I.understand that you have been preoccupied. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been better. It's been hard accepting all the changes in my life."  
  
"Talyn has told Moya that you might be leaving with him."  
  
Aeryn continued, the sadness plain in her voice, "I don't know that I can stay here. My child needs a father and I know that Crais isn't comfortable here. I also know that Crichton wouldn't want to raise Crais' child."  
  
"If you.decide to leave we would miss you," the sorrow in his voice was plain. No one else onboard Moya was a close to him as Aeryn.  
  
She reached out and placed her hand on his claw. "I would miss both of you, as well. I'm sure we would meet up periodically."  
  
"I would hope so. Moya and I were very relieved to discover that Talyn was alive. We don't want him to leave, but we realize he will be safer away from us. It will also be safer for you.and the baby. Talyn has expressed to Moya that he feels Crais will make an excellent father. He suggests that Crais' experience raising him will help Crais deal with a child." Pilot tried to put some cheer into his voice.  
  
Aeryn smiled at this as the thought out Crais looking after a baby entered her mind. "I'm sure he's right, Pilot." She knew the others would never believe this if they heard it. They still could not accept the fact that Crais had changed. This surprised her, because she used to be just like him.  
  
Scorpius stared past the pulse pistol and looked Crais in the eyes, "That weapon is unnecessary. I am not here to harm you. I merely wish to talk with you."  
  
"A precaution."  
  
"Very well," Scorpius sounded unconcerned.  
  
"What are you doing out of your cell?" Crais demanded.  
  
"I can leave whenever I want. I merely find it in my best interest to stay there."  
  
"Are the others aware your cell does not hold you?"  
  
"That is inconsequential to the reason I am here. I have something important I wish to discuss with you." Crais gave him a look that said he had better be quick about it. "I know you are the father of Officer Sun's child. I fear that she may decide to go with you and Talyn when you leave."  
  
"Why should your fear concern me?"  
  
"I'm sure it doesn't. You must realize that she doesn't love you. Her heart belongs only to Crichton, even if it is the one who has died. She will never be yours." Scorpius was using his most reassuring voice.  
  
Crais became defensive, "The child is mine. That is what's important. Why are you concerned about her?" he suspicious of the half-breeds motives.  
  
"I will admit that my concern is in part selfish. The only reason I am still alive is because she has granted me asylum. I believe that once she is gone, I will find my life in jeopardy."  
  
Crais allowed himself a cruel smile, "That does not concern me in the least. I have no reason to care whether you live of die."  
  
Scorpius took a step forward and Crais tensed. Scorpius stopped his approach, "Without my protection, John will be in danger. Only I can protect him. You destroyed my command carrier to prevent the Peacekeepers from getting wormhole technology. Would you want the Peacekeepers, or worse, the Scarrens, to get that technology? They will without me here to protect John," desperation was creeping into Scorpius voice.  
  
Crais didn't want to believe the half-breed, but he knew that while the scientist could be cruel and ruthless, he was not a liar. He also knew that Scorpius had save Crichton, and by extension the Moya crew, three times. "What do you want?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I want Officer Sun to remain here."  
  
"It is not my choice." Crais lowered his weapon, realizing Scorpius was not going to harm him. The scientist was merely anxious.  
  
Scorpius began walking around Crais, "It may not be, but you can make it so that she does not feel welcome with you. Make it so that she would prefer to remain here."  
  
Crais exclaimed, "I will not leave my child!"  
  
Scorpius had known this would be difficult. Crais had thrown his Peacekeeper career away for the love of his brother. This child was the only family he had. "Then stay here with her," Scorpius was doing his best to keep his temper under control.  
  
Crais chuckled, "You may not have noticed, but I am only slightly more welcome than you. With the exception of Aeryn, they would be glad to see me leave."  
  
"Perhaps, but it will be in the best interest of all if she remains here. Think about it." Scorpius walked past Crais and presumably headed back to his cell. All thoughts of sleep had now been banished from Crais' mind. Why did everything have to be so difficult? He knew Aeryn wanted to get away from Crichton, for at least a little while. He found himself rubbing the bridge of his nose again. The headache he had managed to avoid earlier was coming back full force. He would have to speak with Aeryn.  
  
Chiana and Crichton had spent a lot of time together over the last weeken. She was a good friend and Crichton was glad she was there. At times he thought she hinted that she would like to advance their relationship, but Crichton wasn't sure it was a relationship she was looking for. He knew how much she feared commitment. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get involved in a relationship that had no threat of commitment. Alex had turned out poorly and Aeryn had turned out no better. Maybe he needed a break from serious relationships. It had been, he started to think, and realized it had been way too long. He left in search her. He found her in command.  
  
"Hey, Pip," he called out jovially.  
  
"Hey, old man," she teased.  
  
"Anything out there?"  
  
"Just a bunch of lifeless planets. It's kinda dull in this area of space," she sounded bored.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think I could use a good pleasure planet. Maybe next time we can talk D'Argo into staying a little longer."  
  
She nuzzled up next to him and he put his arm around her, "That would be a good idea. Maybe we could do something to make it a little more exciting." She looked at him mischievously.  
  
"Hmm.Like what?" has asked innocently.  
  
"I think you have a good idea. Why don't you meet me in your quarters and you can find out," she purred. On her way out of command she ran her hand from his shoulder, across his chest and gently brushed his chin. Before she walked out the door she looked back over her shoulder at him. Crichton followed.  
  
Crais had been stalling in talking to Aeryn. He had noticed she was becoming increasingly moody. He assumed it had something to do with the pregnancy. For not the first time he was beginning to wish he had had the foresight to get some information about pregnancy when he had been on the planet. He found that she was in relatively good spirits today. He came up behind her shoulder and spoke softly, "Aeryn, there's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He had rehearsed in his mind what he wanted to say to her, "I have been thinking about our situation. We are making good progress with Talyn. I feel that he will be ready to attempt starburst soon."  
  
"We can leave soon, then?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"That.is what I want to talk to you about." He took a deep breath. "You.know that I neither like nor trust Scorpius. While I have not personally witnessed him do anything beneficial, I have been informed of what he has done to protect Crichton. Will your protection remain after you are gone?"  
  
She stared at him for a few microts, "Are you saying that you want to me stay here?"  
  
He gently grasped her shoulders, "I'm just saying that perhaps there is more to consider than two of us. Scorpius has kept his word about protecting Crichton. We both know the Scarrens cannot be allowed to get a hold of wormhole technology."  
  
She looked him in the eyes, he could see her struggling to hold her emotions in check, "I know that. It's hard for me to look at him. It's been over a half a cycle, but it still hurts. I had hoped to be able to get away."  
  
"I realize that. I just wanted you to consider it before making your choice. Perhaps they can be convinced to allow Scorpius to live."  
  
"I think that you know D'Argo was well as I do. We both know he would kill Scorpius in an instant."  
  
"Perhaps Crichton could keep D'Argo in check?"  
  
"Maybe, but Crichton doesn't like Scorpius any more than D'Argo. He actually has the most to be bitter about."  
  
"I think you need to at least think about it."  
  
She nodded her head. "How did you come to think about it?"  
  
Crais was loath to admit that Scorpius had come to him, but he detested lying. "Scorpius came to me about a weeken ago."  
  
"Scorpius came to you?" she sounded shocked.  
  
"Yes. He made sure to point out that your presence was the only thing keeping him alive, and that, to a point, he was the only thing keeping Crichton alive. I hate agreeing with Scorpius, but he has a valid point. Perhaps we should not leave Moya yet."  
  
"You would stay here?" he could see her eyes light up. Apparently she had assumed ha planned on leaving without her.  
  
"As long as you want me to stay, I will."  
  
She was overcome by a wave of emotion, "Thank you. I don't know if I could be here alone with him."  
  
She hugged him and Crais returned her embrace. While he was gently stroking her hair, he wondered what he had gotten himself into. Aeryn's fluctuating hormones were having a profound effect on her emotions. He would stay. He had given his word.  
  
Crais had gone over to Talyn to do some minor repairs. He hadn't expected to take long and went over by himself. Aeryn was feeling a little under the weather. The effects of the pregnancy were starting to get to her. Over the last two weekens the two have them had been working at building Talyn's confidence to prepare him for starburst. Crais estimated it should only be another few days. Sikozu had been sulking because Crais was excluding her from helping. While he was working Talyn informed him there was a ship approaching. After a few microts Talyn identified the ship as a command carrier.  
  
Aeryn and the others had assembled in command as soon as Talyn had noticed the incoming ship. Aeryn heard the identification and commed over to Talyn, "Crais, I'm coming over."  
  
Crais' voice came back over the comms circuit, ~There's no time. The command carrier is closing fast. Talyn is preparing for starburst. Get Moya out of here. We will meet up after starburst.~  
  
Crichton called out, "Pilot, let's get out of here."  
  
Pilot's face came up in the clamshell, "Moya prefers to wait until she is sure Talyn has completed starburst."  
  
D'Argo addressed Pilot, "Pilot, isn't Talyn a little big to follow us through starburst?"  
  
"Yes, Captain, but Moya does not want to leave him again."  
  
"Great, a sentimental Leviathan," Crichton mumbled. "Crais, now would be good time."  
  
There was no reply. The silence seemed to stretch into eternity. By now, Moya could detect the command carrier. The others in command were getting restless. Finally, they could see the yellow glow on Talyn's starburst arms. All of the sudden Crichton leapt forward activating the comms panel, "Crais, abort! I say again, abort!" There was no reply as the energy built. The others looked a Crichton in shock, wondering what his problem was. Right as the energy reached maximum and began to engulf Talyn, they saw the distinctive blue flash of a wormhole. Just as suddenly, both Talyn and the wormhole were gone.  
  
There were a few microts of silence before Crichton spoke out, his voice emotionless, "Pilot, we need to get out of here."  
  
The sense of loss came through in Pilot's voice, "Initiating starburst, now."  
  
Once they had cleared starburst, Aeryn looks toward Crichton, "Where did they go?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She grabbed the front of his shirt, "You're the wormhole expert! Find them!"  
  
He took hold of her hand and pried it from his shirt, "Aeryn, wormholes are incredibly complex. I can't just go randomly searching for them."  
  
Desperation crept into her voice, "Why not? You know how to navigate them now. Surely you can find their life force or whatever you said it is."  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Aeryn, I can't risk destroying time and history as we know it."  
  
She swept his hands off her shoulders and began poking at his chest, "You only say that because you don't like Crais. You never have. You're jealous of him and blame him for everything that has gone wrong in your life. You don't care about me, you only care about you." She stormed out of command.  
  
Everyone had watched her outburst and wondered what was wrong with Aeryn. This behavior was very much out of character.  
  
Crais addressed the youngster in what he hoped was a soothing tone, "Talyn, we have talked about this. The only reason you were injured during the last starburst was because we were inside the command carrier. We are in open space now. Everything will be fine. You have nothing to fear. I am here with you and will help guide you through the maneuver." Talyn chirped at him. A sense of urgency crept into Crais' voice, "Talyn, we need to do this. We cannot let the Peacekeepers know we live. If they find out, they will begin to hunt us again." Talyn chirped in nervous acquiescence. Crais heaved a sigh of relief, "I'm glad you have chosen to trust me."  
  
As they began to initiate starburst Crais heard Crichton's voice come over the comms, ~Cr..ort.say..in..ort.~  
  
Crais wondered what the human was babbling about this time when he saw the wormhole appear in front of them. "Talyn, abort!" he shouted, but it was too late. They were engulfed.  
  
Crais worked very hard to keep Talyn calm and flying level until they could exit the wormhole. Talyn was scared enough that he blindly followed any orders that Crais gave. Once they exited the wormhole, Crais did a quick damage assessment. They were both unharmed. He then had Talyn scan the area. He quickly realized they had no idea where they were. Talyn was frightened. He could no longer hear the song of the other Leviathans. They were far from familiar space. Crais wondered if they were in the same galaxy. "Talyn, let's find a planet and begin searching for our way back to Moya."  
  
Aeryn locked herself into her quarters. Once again, she found her world crumbling around her. She was alone. There was no Crichton. No Crais. She wondered if the child growing within her would ever have a father. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Scorpius smiled to himself. He had felt Moya starburst in order to flee the Peacekeepers. He also knew Crais had been aboard the hybrid. Through the patch he had made into Moya's sensors he witnessed Talyn getting drawn into the wormhole. This was better than he had expected. It appeared his safety was assured for the time being.  
  
The End?  
  
If there's enough interest I may be convinced to write a sequel. Say maybe 10 readers? 


	12. Note to my readers

Note to my readers:  
  
I would like to thank of you for reading this story, especially those brave souls who told me what they think. I had to give you a true Farscape cliffhanger, didn't I? LOL I realize that not everyone was happy with where the story went. I guess I just took a page out of DKs book. I know all the shippers are cursing my name. I can't guarantee that anyone will be happy at the end of the sequel.  
  
I am working on outlining a plot for a sequel. All of you that wanted more will be pleased. I'll try to keep as many twists and turns in it as I did in Realized Reality. I hope to have something up by the end of the week. I hope you will join me for another roller coaster ride of the emotions. As one of my reviewers said, "It's like a bad accident, I can't look away."  
  
Look for Reality Check Chapter 1 over the weekend. 


End file.
